¿Y si fuera ella?
by Atarashii Hajimari
Summary: "Gracias, perdón y nos vemos" fueron las últimas palabras de Kenshin frente a la tumba de Tomoe que visitaba junto a Kaoru, sin imaginar que pronto tendría a la que fue su esposa, de nuevo frente a sus ojos, de una extraña y desafortunada manera.
1. Prologo

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Esto es de fan para fans sin fines de lucro.

 **¿Y si fuera ella?**

Aclaración: Este capítulo trata sobre los sucesos al final del manga, desde lo que creo que pudo ser la perspectiva de Kenshin. Son libres de saltarlo al siguiente. Lo pongo como una especie de introducción.

 **Capítulo 0: Prólogo**

 _«Quiero_ _estar a su lado.»_

Aquella mañana se sentía extrañamente aliviado, por lo general sus sueños no eran tan positivos ~en especial aquellas ocasiones en las que se avecinaba una batalla~ pero desde el último que tuvo con Tomoe, todo había ido mejorando, incluso la lucha interna con su pasado y todas sus esperanzas para el futuro.

Aquella sonrisa le había dado no solo la satisfacción de mirarla una última vez, sino que además le había devuelto la vida misma; esa que había abandonado al ver aquella imagen que le había destrozado el corazón, al pensar que nunca volvería a verse reflejado en los brillantes ojos de la persona que más quería en el mundo; Tomoe había sido una vez más la luz en su oscuridad.

Kaoru estaba viva, esperando por él… Gracias a eso había podido entender que también tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz. Después de haberse decidido al encontrar su respuesta, seguir adelante para proteger a las personas que aún seguían cerca y lo necesitaban, y haber recibido la respuesta de Tomoe, nada podía hacerle levantar de esa manera, más que el saber que Kaoru seguía en algún lugar, esperando por él. Tomoe era en verdad la persona más amable que jamás había conocido, y lo sabía porque aún después de haberle librado de la locura de su asesino interior, haberle amado sin importar nada, y entregarle su vida, seguía velando por él y su felicidad.

Recordando eso es que había despertado aquel día. Cuando en aquella isla, le había sonreído con sinceridad y se había permitido descansar por un momento en sus brazos, descubriendo con agrado cuando ella lo recibió, que encajaba perfectamente entre ellos. Luego, el camino de regreso había sido bastante tranquilo, sin tomar en cuenta las peleas de bienvenida entre Yahiko y Kaoru, a las que más tarde se agregarían Sanosuke y Misao, supervisada discretamente por Aoshi, que la miraba desde un extremo alejado del barco. Megumi se encargaba de revisar sus heridas, y Saito había desaparecido junto con Enishi. El resto de la tarde había transcurrido de manera similar; días después, él y Kaoru fueron a visitar a Tomoe, donde habían terminado caminando juntos, tomados de las manos; sin embargo, habían llegado al dojo normalmente, como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos.

─ Buenos días señorita Kaoru.

La mencionada dio un salto al saberse descubierta; pues se encontraba mirando la espalda del pelirrojo desde el umbral.

─ El desayuno ya está listo.

Y todos en el dojo Kamiya, así como fuera de él, sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, Kenshin lo había entendido a la perfección en el momento en que había establecido el dojo como su hogar, ante Kaoru y sus amigos, y creía que ella también lo comprendía; lo que seguramente no conocía, eran sus planes para hacerlo formal. Kenshin se había casado una vez en su vida, pero no lo hizo como se suponía que debía hacerse normalmente. Había escapado del peligro con Tomoe y al llegar a donde nadie los conocía, habían pretendido ser marido y mujer, hasta que la intención fue real por parte de ambos, pero el pelirrojo no siguió en ningún momento los rituales comunes; nunca tuvo que detenerse a pensar como cortejar adecuadamente a Tomoe, ni preocuparse por todos los detalles de la ceremonia, por eso prefería ir lento y hacer las cosas como se debían con Kaoru, admirar sus reacciones con cada movimiento suyo y disfrutarla como no lo había hecho antes.

─ Buenos días Kenshin. Sí, ya están todos esperando en el comedor ─. Respondió ella mirando con pesar a sus pies. ─ ¿No se supone que deberías estar descansando? Tu brazo…

─ Está bien, no se preocupe, además hoy iremos todos a ver a la señorita Megumi a la clínica─. El pelirrojo tomó la bandeja y se dirigió al umbral de la cocina donde se encontraba Kaoru, quien al verlo volvió su mirada al suelo. ─ Sabes muy bien que el realizar las tareas cotidianas de la casa no representa ninguna molestia para este hombre─. Añadió con su tono de voz calmo y expresión de serenidad en su rostro.

Kaoru lo miró con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Kenshin de vez en cuando le hablaba de tu y se tomaba confianzas con ella que le encantaban, le hacían sentir que estaba más cerca de él.

─ Pero tu brazo aún no está bien, debes cuidarte más, Kenshin. Yo podría cocinar por estos días, y Yahiko podría ayudar más con los quehaceres de la casa… A penas has descansado desde que llegamos, y en cuanto te levantas vienes a preparar el desayuno para todos, y…

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y sonrió, pensando que en el fondo le gustaría haber tenido el brazo del todo sano para poder acariciar su mejilla sin tener que soltar la comida.

─No hay por qué preocuparse, en serio… las heridas ya han sanado, esto es solo prevención, hasta que la señorita Megumi lo confirme.

La joven kendoka cerró sus ojos exhalando un profundo suspiro… Kenshin nunca cambiaría.

De ese modo se dirigieron a desayunar con sus amigos, y partieron todos juntos a la clínica.

─ ¡¿Vuelves a Aizu?!

Él lo entendía. Tal como le había dicho anteriormente a Kaoru, sabía que ese momento llegaría. Aquél en el que cada uno de ellos seguiría su camino, ése era el inicio; y aunque les iban a echar de menos, solo quedaba desearles lo mejor y decir adiós; después de todo, él sabía que Kaoru era lo único que necesitaba en su vida para ser feliz. Lo que no esperó fue que la kendoka, al juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, se lo había tomado peor de lo que había pensado.

Además, la despedida de Megumi le había dejado una sentencia a su manejo de la espada. Esperaba que tal sentencia no tuviera conclusiones vitales para él o para su pequeña familia, por eso al salir de la clínica se despidió de los amigos y se dirigió a intentar arreglar los asuntos pendientes con el ultimo enemigo que le quedaba. Solo esperaba que los demás no se preocuparan.

Sin embargo, los minutos fueron pasando, convirtiéndose en horas, hasta que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte, y aún en la oscuridad de la noche, solo lo acompañó el silencio.

Luego, el sol comenzó a salir…

─ ¿Kaoru-dono? ─Corrió la puerta de la habitación, esperando no haber despertado a nadie tras su llegada, y por un momento dudó si lo habían engañado sus sentidos, o la imagen que tenía frente a él era la verdadera Kaoru que había pasado la noche en vela esperándole. Dormitaba sin darse cuenta de su presencia. ─ Si duerme así acabará atrapando un resfriado─ Sonrió con ternura al ver que ella lo miraba sorprendida. ─ Estoy en casa.

─ Sí… ─ respondió la pelinegra con una radiante sonrisa. ─ Bienvenido a casa─ A ella le encantaba cuando el pelirrojo le sonreía de esa manera, con una sonrisa real.

─ Espera, prepararé el desayuno pronto. ─ Dijo emprendiendo su camino hacia la cocina.

* * *

Más días pasaron, hasta que se cumplió la semana que antecedía a la partida de Megumi, y con ello también la de Misao y Aoshi. Junto con la llegada del otoño. Y el rostro de la pelinegra lo dijo todo. Justo cuando su pesar empezaba a ser insoportable para él, Sanosuke intervino para tranquilizarla y Megumi aportó también su parte…

─ No es ni a mí, ni a Tomoe-san a quien ha elegido Ken-san… Es a ti.

Ese fue el momento en el que más que nunca, pensó en lo mucho que lo había llegado a entender esa mujer. Y probablemente los demás también habrían llegado ya a esa conclusión… Y no pudo más que sonreír alegremente, deseándole lo mejor, y agradeciéndole internamente por todo. Después todo fue bien hasta que…

─ _¿En verdad te irás?_

El jefe de policía les había explicado un poco de los problemas que se habían desarrollado por un antiguo ishin shishi con el que Sanosuke había tenido conflictos; además de comunicarles el cambio de residencia de "Goro Fujita", con lo que supo que no volvería a aparecer ante él nunca más. Y una semana después, un amigo de Sano los había contactado para reunirlos con él en el muelle para su despedida. Debido a que el problema había sido más grave de lo que pensó, tenía que alejarse de Japón y así, había decidido irse a recorrer el mundo.

─ Me parece que no será un adiós para toda la vida, porque seré lo más cuidadoso posible. Así que cuando tengas uno o dos críos con Kenshin la próxima vez que nos encontremos, déjame verlos─. Sanosuke sonrió con sorna, mostrando los dientes ante la explosiva reacción de una muy apenada Kaoru. ─ Vamos, no seas tímida.

Kenshin se limitó a observar la escena divertido, alejado unos cuantos pasos, hasta que su amigo se dirigió a Yahiko, y supo que era hora de marchar.

─ ¡Me voy!

─ ¡Sí!

…

─ Ha sido como dijiste en algún momento…

El ex-vagabundo aprovechó el momento para admirarla con detenimiento.

─ Megumi-san, Sanosuke y los demás. "Eventualmente cada uno elegirá su propio camino y vivirá su propia vida." Pero al final, "no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto… ni un final, sino un comienzo…" Aunque puede resultar un poco solitario, tenemos que afrontarlo, aunque les echemos de menos.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír con las palabras de su joven kendoka, estaba aliviado de verla tomar una actitud más positiva, y de apreciar que sus palabras hacían eco en ella y la ayudaban a continuar ante las adversidades que se presentaban.

Giró su vista al frente y observó a Yahiko, al que ambos querían como a un hermanito pequeño. Algún día el también seguiría su camino, pero no cometería los mismos errores, él aprendería y obtendría lo mejor de cada uno de ellos para convertirse en un buen hombre y viviría con felicidad en esa nueva era…

Y así regresaron con tranquilidad al dojo que era su hogar, después de aquella última despedida.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 0.**

 **新しい Notas:** Me da cierto temor publicar una historia sin haberla terminado, pero si llegaron hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado un poquito, así como lo que falta. Gracias a Kaoru Tanuki por su lindo review y a todos los que hayan pasado a leer y dar follow y fav. Les deseo muchos ánimos a todos los que siguen publicando historias y manteniendo vivo el fandom, y a todos las mejores vibras!


	2. Dudas

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Esto es de fan para fans sin fines de lucro.

 **¿Y si fuera ella?**

 **Capítulo 1: "Dudas"**

Los días habían pasado ya; los tiempos tormentosos entre batallas habían cesado, los amigos se habían marchado y Kaoru no recuperaba del todo los ánimos. Kenshin sabía que ella se esforzaba en esconderlo y fingir que nada le afectaba, pero él la conocía bien y sabía qué ocultaba tras esas sonrisas. Él sabía desde antes que podría resentir esas partidas y resurgir en ella el temor a la soledad, por eso procuraba ser más atento con ella y demostrarle más que nunca, que se encontraba a su lado, y que así planeaba seguir por el resto de su vida.

Pero entonces había tenido que redoblar fuerzas cuando Yahiko les anunció que comenzaría a pasar menos tiempo en el dojo, ya que, entre las clases con Kaoru, las horas de trabajo en el akabeko y las casi diarias rondas al antiguo hogar de Sanosuke, era poco el tiempo libre que le quedaba para gastar en bromas y convivencia para con su maestra. Aunque seguía viviendo con ellos, era menos el tiempo que se le veía aparecerse por allí; y probablemente, de un momento a otro, terminaría por quedarse en el lugar de Sanosuke. Supuso que en realidad aquello se debía a algún plan formulado por el pequeño para dejarles más tiempo "solos", y aunque él de igual modo disfrutaba cada momento con su "belleza del kendo", la actitud de Yahiko no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Siempre trataba de avanzar presuroso un paso más hacia la madurez.

Terminó de colgar al sol la última prenda limpia y miró al cielo, pensando que aquello que había planeado debía ser suficiente por el momento, solo esperaba que no demorara demasiado.

Sonrió con determinación al darse la vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la casa, pensando con mucho interés en cuál sería la movida que realizaría ese día y como resultaría. Comenzó a preparar el té y pensó con gusto cuan interesante era para él, ese juego que acababa de comenzar en tan poco tiempo… desde que creyó haberla perdido para siempre, pudo estar seguro de que estar a su lado era todo lo que quería.

Así sin darse cuenta, entre el ir y venir con las tareas de la casa como prepararle el baño y el almuerzo, pasó el tiempo que faltaba para su regreso.

─ ¡Kenshin, estoy en casa! ─ Lo miró salir de la cocina con lo que faltaba.

─ Bienvenida. ─respondió con su radiante sonrisa. Gesto que a ella le curaba el alma de a poco─ El almuerzo ya está listo. ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

Kaoru sonrió con su energía y animo un tanto más repuestos.

─ Ajetreado. Los estudiantes del dojo Maekawa siempre tienen demasiada energía. ─soltó con pesar mientras se acomodaba en la mesa.

─ Ya veo, pero sus estudiantes no son los únicos que suelen tener demasiada energía. ─ Comentó el pelirrojo como al descuido, esperando alguna reprimenda por parte de ella, cuando recordó que en las noches anteriores podía observar la lámpara encendida en su habitación hasta pasada la noche, mientras hacía sus secretas rondas nocturnas.

Una mirada acusatoria con sus ojos entrecerrados, fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

─ Y ¿Yahiko de nuevo se fue directo al akabeko? ─ Intentó cambiar el tema, mientras se colocaba justo al lado de ella, tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban con cualquier movimiento y pudo sentirla tensarse.

─ Otra vez… se fue tan pronto como acabó la clase. ─ suspiró la pelinegra al tiempo que tomaba su tazón. ─ ¿Pudiste realizar alguno de los planes que me habías comentad…? ─ Cuando giró su cabeza de lado para mirar al pelirrojo, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella pudo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

De pronto, notó como Kenshin se acercaba a ella lentamente y ladeó su cabeza sin querer. Kenshin con delicadeza tomó su mentón poniendo la fuerza suficiente para hacerla voltear y de pronto su expresión se volvió una de horror; El rostro que había visto no había sido el de su Kaoru… Kenshin volteó la mirada nuevamente a su tazón, con miedo de volverla hacia ella, quien ruborizada intentaba poner toda su atención en la comida; él estaba por reintentar su movida cuando escucharon un sonido proveniente del portón principal; Kenshin con pesar se levantó de su sitio para dirigirse al lugar de donde venía el sonido. ¿Quién podría tocar la puerta en un momento así?

─ ¡Himura! ¡Ya volví, ¿Me extrañaron?! ─ La joven ninja sonrió con su habitual energía, mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa.

─ Bienvenida, señorita Misao. ─ respondió con gusto. Por una parte, le alegraba que no hubiera demorado demasiado como llegó a pensar, pero por otro lado…

─ Vine en cuanto me llegó tu car…

Dejando de lado sus lamentos por haberle interrumpido el momento, Kenshin se apresuró a cubrir los labios femeninos con su mano.

─ señorita Misao, le pido de favor que no le comente nada a la señorita Kaoru, no quiero que pueda llegar a malinterpretarse de alguna manera.

La joven en cuestión frunció el ceño y lo miró interrogante. No entendía por qué decía aquello, pero le daría el gusto, en fin, ella no tenía algún problema con eso.

─ Está bien, Himura, no le comentaré nada a Kaoru sobre tu invitación para quedarme aquí un tiempo.

─ Le pido que tampoco le mencione nada de lo sucedido durante su ausencia.

Sabía que nadie había querido hablar abiertamente de aquello los primeros días después de lo acontecido, ya que las heridas eran aún muy recientes, y todos los habitantes del dojo preferían disfrutar el momento y concentrarse en la compañía de todos juntos, que recordar momentos tan difíciles y tan llenos de pesar.

─ Bien, bien, Himura. ─ Cansada de escuchar las prohibiciones del pelirrojo a penas llegar, se apresuró al encuentro de su amiga, y motivo de su visita. ─ ¿Dónde está Kaoru?

Kenshin suspiró, volviendo a debatirse entre el pesar y el gusto.

─ En el comedor. ─ Respondió. Después de todo sería mejor resignarse e ir a prepararles algo para que pudieran charlar tranquilas.

En eso recordó lo sucedido momentos antes. Había decidido crear un acercamiento entre ellos, Kaoru había reaccionado tímidamente volteando la mirada, y cuando él quiso hacerla voltear de nuevo hacia él, se había encontrado con otra mirada en sus ojos, una mirada fría, proveniente de unos ojos negros que resaltaban entre un inexpresivo rostro, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve…

 _Tomoe…_ ─ pensó. ¿Habría sido sólo un producto de su imaginación?

Pero no entendía por qué había pasado en ese preciso instante; incluso le parecía extraño el solo hecho de que pasara algo así; no había soñado con Tomoe desde su inconsciencia antes de dirigirse en busca de Kaoru para recuperarla de las manos de Enishi, cuando le había dado a entender que ella estaba bien, y que esperaba por él. Y con respecto a sus visiones, solo se presentaban en momentos en que algo grande estaba por suceder, como la ocasión en que Saito se presentó amenazando a su familia e hiriendo de gravedad a Sanosuke.

Metió sus manos bajo las mangas de su ropa y miró al cielo, rogando a los dioses que eso no fuera algún mal presagio. Tan solo deseaba que su destino fuera finalmente tener una vida tranquila al lado de Kaoru…

Cuando regresó al comedor pudo escucharlas conversar sobre un dichoso paseo por la ciudad. Genial, ¿Así que ahora se la llevaba? Y aunque la idea de salir con ambas no le convencía mucho, por varios motivos; una pequeña parte de él deseaba que lo incluyeran. Quería ver a Kaoru contenta como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

─ ¿Así que se ausentarán esta tarde? Si no es mucha indiscreción por parte de este hombre el preguntar. ─ Simuló una sonrisa mientras atravesaba el umbral y se reunía con ellas llevando la bandeja de té y dulces en sus manos.

─ Le decía a Kaoru que quiero que me acompañe a buscar recuerdos para los del Aoiya. Y bueno, como me han dicho que a ti no te gusta ir de compras, no espero que nos acompañes Himura. ─ le dirigió una mirada maliciosa y sonrió.

Justo entonces recordaban su desagrado por el bendito "ir de compras". Perfecto… Con eso se había quedado sin argumentos para ejercer alguna objeción… Aunque otra parte de él se sentía aliviada, en esos momentos estaba más preocupado por Kaoru…

─ ¿La señorita Kaoru ya no tiene más clases que dar hoy? ─ Aun así continuó reflejando su habitual serenidad en el rostro, al tiempo que se sentaba en su lugar.

─ No, por eso dejé libre a Yahiko desde temprano. ¿No me escuchaste cuando te lo dije Kenshin?

─ Ororo… no, creo que no, disculpe. Debo haber estado distraído en ese momento, pensando en la cena de hoy. Lo siento. ─ Resignación… Era lo único que le quedaba ahora.

Por su parte, Kaoru cerró sus ojos con ese mismo sentimiento y suspiró. Ese tipo de situaciones, tendían a ser comunes entre ellos, en varias ocasiones.

─ ¡Ya está! ─ exclamó Misao. ─ solo iré a preparar mis cosas para salir. ─ Y acto seguido, corrió rumbo a las habitaciones con sus pertenencias con la energía y ánimo que la caracterizaba.

─ Me pregunto por qué razón Aoshi no la acompañó esta vez. ─ Terminó el pelirrojo justo antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

─ Ahora que lo mencionas… Yo también. Y cuando se lo pregunté a Misao no quiso decirme y solo cambió el tema.

─ Bueno, si se decide a hacerlo estoy seguro de que la señorita Kaoru sabrá manejarlo de la mejor manera. Por ahora solo nos queda esperar que no sea algo malo.

Kaoru asintió con una sonrisa muy repuesta. Kenshin siempre tenía las palabras indicadas para cada situación.

Cuando Misao regresó y las dos se dispusieron a emprender la marcha, el pelirrojo las despidió con una sonrisa y un "vayan con cuidado" y suspiró. ¿Qué más faltaba por hacer en esa casa? Como fuera, tendría que encontrar algo con lo cual distraerse…

Mientras tanto las jóvenes mujeres paseaban por las calles de la ciudad admirando cada puesto. Eran pocas las veces que Kaoru podía hacer aquello con detenimiento, sobre todo porque después de los tiempos difíciles que habían pasado, se había dedicado con todo el esfuerzo que podía de volver a reunir el dinero necesario para el sustento diario de su hogar.

─ ¿Ves ese? ¿No te parece lindo ese color? ─ La voz de la joven ninja interrumpió sus pensamientos.

─ Ah, discúlpame Misao, estaba distraída. ─ respondió volviendo su vista al frente mientras seguían caminando.

─ Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Las cosas están bien con Himura?

La pelinegra detuvo sus pasos al instante. No sabía cómo responder. ¿Sería buena idea comentarle a Misao lo que escuchó un tiempo atrás? En días pasados la única con la que había tenido conversaciones serias sobre Kenshin había sido Megumi, pero además de que ella se encontraba ahora muy lejos, tampoco quería importunarla constantemente ni preocuparla con sus asuntos a menos que fuera algo extremadamente necesario. Por otro lado, Misao era una de sus amigas más queridas y sabía que podía confiar en ella… aun así no estaba segura.

─ No es nada Misao, no te preocupes… ¿Qué me decías antes?

La mencionada suspiró.

─ Te decía, Kaoru, que quiero encontrar algo bonito que pueda usar de vez en cuando… algo más… femenino, tu sabes… es una de las razones por las que esperaba que Himura no nos acompañara, pero ahora en verdad estoy bastante interesada en saber si ha pasado algo entre ustedes que te pueda tener tan pensativa.

─ Está bien Misao, te lo diré, pero después debes explicarme mejor qué es lo que buscas y qué esperas lograr con eso.

La ninja asintió con una sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. No sabía si pensar que su amiga realmente quería ayudarla… o en verdad era muy, muy cotilla. Supuso que un poco de ambas.

─ Es solo que me preocupa Kenshin.

Y por alguna extraña razón, aquello no le sorprendía para nada.

─ ¿Que hizo Himura ahora?

─ No es eso Misao. Es solo que… No sé, ha estado actuando muy extraño a veces…

─ ¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si todos pensábamos que estarían mejor que nunca después de todo lo que ha pasado!

─ Sí, bueno, en parte, a veces es muy cuidadoso y atento, como lo ha sido siempre, pero en ocasiones lo noto muy retraído en sí mismo, como suele actuar cada vez que hemos tenido que pasar por alguna dificultad.

La joven ninja frunció el ceño. ─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ No estoy segura, pero… lo he notado demasiado pensativo… tal vez él esté envuelto en algún problema de nuevo y no quiere decírmelo, o hay algo que le preocupa, o… ─ abrió su boca con expresión de horror. ─ ¡¿Qué tal si se enfadó de mi y está pensando en irse?!

─ Para nada. ─la joven okashira negó haciendo aspavientos con su mano. ─ Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado...

─ O tal vez sigue pensando en Tomoe-san…

Misao por un momento pensó en negarlo rotundamente con algún gesto exagerado que ayudara a dejar más claro su punto, pero de pronto lo reconsideró; gesto que para Kaoru significó luz verde para seguir con su teoría.

─ Verás, hace unos días desperté porque tuve un mal sueño y quise pasar cerca de su habitación para comprobar que estuviera bien, y bueno… 

* * *

_"No… no te vayas…_ _por favor… Tomoe…"_

Kaoru contuvo con su mano el sonido que estaba a punto de salir de su boca, provocado por su desconcierto y lo más sigilosa que pudo, regresó a su habitación.

* * *

─ No lo puedo creer…

─ Se lo importante que es Tomoe-san para Kenshin, pero Misao-chan, ¿y si él no se permite que eso no signifique un impedimento para ser feliz? Tal vez solo se resigne a vivir en mi casa como el acompañante que me ayuda en las tareas, pensando en no abrirse nunca de nuevo a la oportunidad de estar con alguien, formar una familia… querer de nuevo a alguien…

─ No… no, Kaoru, no creo que sea así. ─ Negó con la cabeza y recordó de nuevo lo sucedido durante la justicia humana de Enishi. Simplemente era imposible que su amigo cicatrizado no se planteara una vida al lado de Kaoru, después de todo, cada uno de sus amigos podía tener la certeza de que él no concebía si quiera la idea de una vida sin ella. Kaoru debía saber eso.

─ Pero si se lo pregunto, sé que no me lo dirá… no sé qué hacer… si fuera por mi culpa, y el pudiera necesitar a alguien más que fuera capaz de lograrlo yo…

─ ¡Kaoru! ─ Misao la tomó por los hombros comenzando a sacudirla─ ¡Yo no entiendo por qué piensas de esa manera! ¡Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos! ¡Himura sabe que su hogar está en tu casa! Él no necesita nada más…

 _"No es a mí, ni a Tomoe-san a quien ha elegido Ken-san… Es a ti."_

¿Tendría razón Megumi? Si Kenshin en su presente la había elegido a ella y no a Tomoe, ¿por qué seguía representando para él un pesar que le impedía dormir tranquilo? ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

Esa noche la cena había transcurrido en un ambiente pesado en el que la tensión era visible hasta para Yahiko, que como los demás solo llegó y después de tomar su lugar, se dispuso a comer en silencio. Al terminar le había consultado a la okashira si conocía la razón de aquello, pero la verdad era que ella tampoco entendía qué estaba pasando; cierto que Kaoru le había comentado algo sobre el pelirrojo, pero no era algo que pudiera ocasionar una situación como esa.

Por su parte Kenshin se mantenía sumido en los recuerdos de ese día, tratando de entender por qué habría evocado la imagen de su difunta esposa, y rogando al cielo que no se tratara de un mal presagio.  
Por otro lado, Kaoru se concentraba en las dudas y pensamientos que daban vueltas por su cabeza, cual podría ser la razón de que Kenshin actuara tan extraño, si podía ser por ella y si le sería posible ayudarlo y encontrar una solución.

Al final se habían retirado uno a uno como habían llegado. Yahiko a penas terminar, decidió huir de aquello y Misao prefirió seguirlo. Kaoru había aprovechado cuando Kenshin se dispuso a ordenar la mesa, para escabullirse a su habitación antes de que el samurái la cuestionara.

Ya en la habitación Misao había decidido conversar muy seriamente con sus amigos; y en ese instante comenzaría por su pelinegra amiga.

─ ¿Vas a decirme qué les sucede a ti y a Himura, Kaoru-san?

La mencionada estaba por recostarse en su lugar para dormir, mientras la joven ninja la miraba desde su futon.

─ ¿Qué dices Misao-chan? ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

─ ¡¿Me vas a decir que no notaste nada extraño hace un rato?! Kaoru, hasta Yahiko se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

─ Oh, lo siento Misao, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que te dije. No puedo entender a Kenshin, a veces lo siento muy cerca y otras veces tan lejos…

La okashira suspiró.

─ Creo que en cierto modo te entiendo.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Bueno, la última vez que estuvimos aquí; en el camino de vuelta a Kioto, el señor Aoshi se portó diferente conmigo, como si fuéramos más cercanos… Pero al llegar al Aoiya volvió a ser el de antes. ─ La joven volvió su mirada al techo. ─ Pienso que tal vez sería diferente si le hiciera ver que ya he madurado, que ya no soy una pequeña y que puedo estar a su lado.

─ Tal vez solo está esperando el momento indicado, Misao. ─ La joven kendoka dirigió la mirada con ternura hacia su amiga.

─ ¿Y no crees que eso mismo podría estar pasando con Himura?

─ Yo no puedo entender a Kenshin. A veces creo que podemos sentir lo mismo, pero en ocasiones lo siento tan distante, como si nunca pudiera alcanzarlo…

Así ambas continuaron entre temas comunes hasta que decidieron descansar. Misao rápidamente pareció conciliar el sueño, pero Kaoru no podía dejar de pensar que probablemente las cosas cambiarían si ella fuera una persona distinta, después de todo Kenshin podía abrirse con ciertas personas, aunque la mayoría de ellas ya no se encontrara cerca. Recordó a Megumi-san, Sanosuke…

─ Tomoe-san…

 _Tal vez Tomoe sabría cómo manejar la situación. Si tan solo pudiera ser como ella… ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Kenshin se comportaría diferente? ¿Cómo sería?_

─ Si yo fuera Tomoe-san.

Y sin darse cuenta, su conciencia se fue desvaneciendo, poco a poco. En tanto, la silueta que hasta ese momento se había mantenido inmóvil, escondiéndose entre las sombras, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 1.**

 **新しい Notas:** Bueno, como había dicho, prácticamente desde aquí empieza la historia, espero que no esté quedando muy lento y que si han pasado a leerlo, les haya entretenido un poco y esperen el siguiente capítulo.  
Gracias y buenas vibras!


	3. Cambios

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Esto es de fan para fans sin fines de lucro.

 **¿Y si fuera ella?**

 **Capítulo 2: "Cambios"**

Yahiko incorporó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el futon, apoyándose sobre su brazo.

─ ¿No puedes dormir Kenshin?

El samurái se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta de papel, después de su guardia, mirando hacia afuera, pensativo; cuando creyó ver una figura por el pasillo, su sobresalto no pasó desapercibido por el joven estudiante que solo atinó a parpadear en su lugar cuando miró a su héroe levantarse de un solo movimiento y salir rápidamente de la habitación. ¿Qué habría visto para salir así?

Pero en cuanto se encontró en el pasillo, no pudo distinguir nada. La luz que aportaba la luna era tenue, pero para él era más que suficiente para saber si algún extraño se encontraba rondando por su hogar.

Se llevó la mano a la frente. No parecía estar enfermo. ¿Se estaría imaginando cosas debido al exceso de pensamientos? Como fuera, decidió regresar para no preocupar más a Yahiko. Ya vería en el momento que excusa le inventaba.

La mañana siguiente, Kenshin se encontraba sufriendo unas inexplicables ansias por ver a Kaoru, se sentía inseguro, afligido, y algo dentro de él, definitivamente, dolía.

Pensó por un momento dar un vistazo a su habitación, pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar que estuviera durmiendo tan tranquilamente como siempre, e ir a preparar el desayuno. Después de todo, Misao se encontraba acompañándola. Si algo sucedía ella se tendría que enterar y seguramente acudiría a él.

Más rápidamente que otros días, terminó el desayuno y acomodó la mesa. Los primeros en llegar fueron Yahiko y Misao. Pero los minutos pasaban, y ella seguía sin aparecerse allí. Cierto que Kaoru a veces podía quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde en las mañanas, pero siempre llegaba a la cocina, o a sentarse en su lugar de la mesa en cuanto se hacía perceptible el aroma de su comida. Esa mañana especialmente se había esmerado en conseguir hierbas para el té, que destacaban por la intensidad de su aroma, y había salido temprano, aprovechando su rapidez para ir y venir antes de que los demás lo notaran, y traer consigo un pastel de los que sabía, a ella le encantaban.

─ Esta busu… si no quiere su desayuno, yo me lo comeré.

─ La señorita Kaoru no suele levantarse tan tarde Yahiko, mucho menos saltarse el desayuno. ─Dejó sobre la mesita de madera, los palillos que a penas y había utilizado, al lado de su comida que permanecía intacta─ Iré a ver qué le sucede.

Misao y Yahiko se dijeron todo con una mirada y sigilosamente siguieron a Kenshin hasta poco antes de la habitación de la joven.

─ Señorita Kaoru. ─llamó gentilmente a su puerta─ El desayuno ya está listo.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Kenshin, preocupado, se decidió a entrar mientras que la sensación de presión en su pecho se hacía más y más fuerte.

─ Señorita Kaoru… ─Atravesó el umbral y ahí estaba ella, sentada de rodillas, extrañamente tranquila, casi inmóvil, mirándose en un pequeño espejo. Kenshin se acercó lentamente a ella hasta tocar su hombro y hacerla mirarlo.

Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

─ No… ─Masculló─ No es verdad… ─Kenshin se esforzaba en no creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Una mirada inexpresiva que él conocía muy bien. Ojos apagados, un semblante frío, en el que siempre esperaba ver una sonrisa que nunca llegaba.

─ T-Tomoe… ─Se talló los ojos pensando que estos lo engañaban.

Yahiko y Misao, que en esos momentos asomaban la cabeza por el umbral, no pudieron creer lo que escuchaban. ¿Kenshin se había vuelto loco?

─ ¿Estás alucinando Kenshin? ─Yahiko corrió a mirar el rostro del samurái, pero no encontró nada extraño. Miró a su maestra─ ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, fea?

No hubo reacción alguna. Solo siguió mirándose en el espejo para luego dirigirle a Kenshin una mirada fría. Él respondió escondiendo su mirada bajo su fleco.

─ Misao-dono, Yahiko… ─Habló con notable pesar en su voz─ ¿Pueden dejarnos solos unos momentos, por favor?

Y ambos se lo concedieron con incertidumbre y resignación. Misao cerró la puerta de papel detrás de ella, deseando que no fuera algo grave lo que estaba sucediéndole a sus amigos…

Kenshin se sentó cruzando sus piernas con pesadez sobre el piso de madera y masajeó su sien. No sabía ni por dónde empezar.

─ Primero que nada… Yo, necesito que mire a este hombre a los ojos. ─Dijo elevando la mirada a ella─ por favor.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, girando su rostro hacia él…

La misma expresión.

Su cabello, sus facciones eran las de Kaoru, pero el brillo de su mirada se había ido, su rostro era carente de expresión, su actitud era una dócil y tranquila, y su voz a penas se hacía audible, ya no se percibía energía y vida en ella.

Kenshin bajó nuevamente la mirada, consternado.

─ Si eres tú… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ─Dijo al mirarla con decisión─ Pensé que estabas… ─De pronto una idea golpeó su cabeza al tiempo que sentía una punzada de dolor en su pecho─ Tomoe… ¿Dónde está Kaoru?

Ella volvió a bajar su mirada y colocó las manos con gracia sobre sus piernas.

─ Hemos cambiado de lugar.

Kenshin se levantó de su sitio ─ ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

─ Esa persona está en dificultades.

Kenshin se apresuró en llegar hasta ella y tomarla de los hombros.

─ Yo no recuerdo exactamente dónde me encontraba, cuando una fuerza muy grande me atrajo y terminé en un lugar oscuro, con muchos otros seres extraños. ─dijo mientras mantenía la mirada baja─ Y de pronto me encontré con ella.

Kenshin volvió a acomodarse a su lado. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, primero estaba el problema de la explicación que le daría a Yahiko y Misao, después cómo podría traer de vuelta a Kaoru y qué haría con Tomoe mientras tanto.

De pronto la puerta de papel se corrió dejando entrever a unos muy conmocionados Misao y Yahiko.

─ Kenshin… ¿Todo eso es verdad? ─Yahiko se acercaba lentamente a ellos, con Misao detrás─ La fea… ─Miró a lo que parecía ser su maestra; grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que lo que habían dicho parecía ser cierto, pues la expresión de la joven kendoka nunca se había visto de esa manera.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada. Al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse pensando qué explicación les daría.

" _Tal vez sigue pensando en Tomoe-san…_ _¿y si él no se permite que eso no signifique un impedimento para ser feliz? "_

─ Himura… ─llamó Misao con pesar. Hasta ese momento se había mantenido inmóvil en su lugar, con una expresión de horror en su rostro─ ¿Qué harás ahora Himura? ─dijo comenzando a adentrarse más en la habitación llegando hasta ellos.

─ No lo sé. ─Kenshin respondió secamente.

* * *

Más tarde se encontraban todos alrededor de la mesa, justo antes de comenzar con la cena.

Tomoe, como acostumbraba el tiempo en el que vivía, se encargaba de las tareas del hogar. Kenshin no era capaz de contradecirla, solo se dedicaba a mirarla en silencio y a meditar entre ratos. Yahiko y Misao no sabían cómo comportarse cerca de ella, se mantenían alejados y a penas y cruzaban palabra.

Todos empezaron a comer en silencio, y de pronto algo golpeó el pecho de los más jóvenes, junto con el primer bocado que llevaban a sus bocas. No quedó más que admitir que la comida de "Tomoe" era genuinamente buena.

─ _Lo siento, Kaoru_. ─Pensó Misao.

Así la noche pasó casi de la misma manera; igual que el siguiente día. Yahiko había ido a las clases que le tocaba impartir a Kaoru para arreglar la situación con el maestro y los demás alumnos, y luego al akabeko en un intento de escape… y a trabajar también. Esa tarde un amigo más llegó.

─ ¡Aoshi-sama! ─Los ojos de Misao lucieron un brillo especial. En una ocasión como aquella, era especialmente bueno contar con el ninja, aunque para ella, el verlo siempre representaría su mayor felicidad.

El recién llegado dirigió una mirada a la joven ninja y se abrió camino hacia el dojo, mientras el pelirrojo salía de la casa hacia ellos.

─ Himura, le he informado al señor Aoshi de la situación, sé que él podrá ayudarnos.

─ Estuve investigando en el camino hacia aquí. He formulado algunas posibles teorías.

─ Gracias Aoshi, agradezco tu ayuda, podemos hablarlo adentro. ─Dijo mientras avanzaban hacia el pasillo principal.

Para ello, Tomoe, dentro del cuerpo de Kaoru, se acercaba con el té para los 4. Aoshi le dirigió una mirada examinante para luego dar un sorbo a su té. Tomoe se acomodó en su lugar con gracia y serenidad.

─ Encontré varios casos que podrían estar relacionados y sernos de utilidad. En algunos se trataba de individuos con habilidades especiales para manejar las diferentes energías que se encuentran en este mundo o en otro, existen individuos dedicados a ello, llamados shamanes.

En otras situaciones, se trataba de individuos que dejaron asuntos pendientes al momento de su fallecimiento.

Kenshin dirigió una mirada incrédula a Tomoe. No había sentido su presencia en él desde que estuvo vagando, y la única vez que había soñado con su imagen fue antes de la última batalla contra Enishi. De alguna manera sabía que ella había querido hablarle en esa ilusión, pero en ningún momento desde su muerte hasta el presente, había creído que tendría algún asunto sin resolver, y siempre había deseado que se encontrara feliz en algún lugar al lado de Akira, el que había sido su prometido.

Ella, por su parte, tranquilamente dio un sorbo a su té, para después colocar la taza con gracia sobre la mesa y lo miró con decisión. Lo que Kenshin se permitió tomar como una negativa a la teoría del joven ninja.

Aoshi seguía explicándoles la información recaudada de su ágil investigación, mientras Misao miraba uno a uno a los presentes en esa habitación, preguntándose qué pasaría con su amiga, y qué haría Himura ahora con la que había sido su esposa ahí, viviendo con él en lugar de ella.

Por otro lado, Yahiko se limitaba a mirar expectante a todos con seriedad, intentando aparentar madurez y analizando todo lo dicho.

─ Todos los casos analizados coinciden en un punto. Como mencioné, existen situaciones que se han dado gracias a las habilidades de un cierto individuo con experiencia, y así mismo ha sucedido en individuos sin conocimiento alguno de ello y todos han coincidido en una cosa. En todos los casos, sin importar las circunstancias, y la existencia o el manejo de los conocimientos sobre el tema, existe un factor detonante, de vital importancia para que se dé la situación.

Kenshin abrió sus labios con sorpresa y todos enfocaron su atención en Aoshi.

─ Ya sea por parte de la presencia ajena al cuerpo, o del individuo mismo, debe haber una razón en común que los haya impulsado a conectarse y cambiar de lugar. Lo primero que debemos hacer, es encontrar el factor detonante, para decidir la mejor manera de proceder… Himura.

El mencionado respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia él; sus ojos bien abiertos.

─ Necesitamos saber qué podría encontrarse en los pensamientos de Kamiya momentos antes del cambio, y qué podría haber deseado con su mayor voluntad al momento del incidente. Probablemente el momento debe haber sido al dormir, ya que otro factor importante es que lo anterior se dé al instante en el que la persona pueda perder la consciencia.

Algo dentro de Misao hizo "clic"

─ Yo lo sé…

Algo en el interior de Kenshin y Yahiko pareció quebrarse al notar que no tenían manera de saber aquello. Para el más joven no era algo tan importante haberse centrado en sus asuntos para darles su "espacio" al entender los sentimientos de ambos, como todos los demás del Kenshin-gumi hacían, podía considerarse algo noble de su parte; pero para el mayor representaba una culpa más que agregar a su registro. Se había encerrado -igual que en otras ocasiones del pasado- en sí mismo y en sus preocupaciones, y había dejado de prestarle atención, provocando que se alejaran de nuevo. Y una vez más se había guardado tantas cosas que tenía para decirle, para aclarar entre ellos. Y se arrepentía de eso.

Apretó los dientes, recibiendo una mirada curiosa, proveniente de la joven de cabello negro.

─ Justo Kaoru me había comentado algo momentos antes… ─Miró con indecisión a su amigo pelirrojo─ Estaba preocupada por Himura, y pensaba que… Tomoe-san, sabría cómo actuar mejor que ella. ─Decidió resumir.

Kenshin sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. ¿Era por él que las cosas habían llegado a eso?

─ Yukishiro… ─llamó el ninja con su habitual serenidad─ ¿Conserva algún recuerdo de la situación en la que se encontraba antes de que sucediera el cambio?

El pelirrojo levantó su mirada expectante.

─ No. ─Respondió serena y escuetamente.

─ En ese caso nos enfocaremos a las ideas de Kamiya, por ahora. ─El señor del hielo se mantenía sin variar demasiado sus expresiones faciales.

Kenshin debatía en su interior entre la culpa y las dudas.

─ Lo dejaremos hasta aquí por lo pronto, piénsenlo y luego reuniremos toda la información útil que puedan aportar. ─Declaró el joven ninja, después de notar la evidente frustración del espadachín. Lentamente y con gracia, se levantó para dirigirse al corredor principal, seguido de Misao.

─ Kenshin… ─llamó el joven aprendiz, sacando al pelirrojo de su estupor─ ¿Crees que Kaoru… esté bien?

El mencionado hombre respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y elevó su mirada al techo.

─ La señorita Kaoru es una mujer fuerte, Yahiko; solo debemos esperar con todas nuestras fuerzas que así sea, y esforzarnos todo lo posible en resolver esta situación.

Dicho aquello, Yahiko se retiró a su habitación con paso decidido. Kenshin siempre sabía qué decirles para motivarlos, y eso haría, aunque no pudiera ayudar, el desearía y velaría siempre por el bienestar de su querida maestra.

* * *

Kaoru abrió los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente ligera, y notó que todo estaba oscuro, no había una sola luz, todo eran tinieblas. Tampoco podía sentir nada a su alrededor y comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Y cómo había llegado ahí?

─ ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

El corazón de Kaoru latió con fuerza. Esa era la voz de su Kenshin, pero se escuchaba como si estuviera lejos, y no entendía de qué hablaba, si ella no estaba en su habitación, su futon no se encontraba debajo de ella y tampoco podía sentir el piso de madera, y por más que se movía, sentía que no avanzaba.

─ Es algo extraño estar en el lugar de alguien más.

Esa era la voz de otra persona, pero no le era conocida.

─ Aquellos días, en los que vivimos juntos; de igual manera solías levantarte a media noche para escribir, y yo no tenía idea de qué podría ser aquello. ─Dirigió la mirada al suelo, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

 _¿" Cuándo vivieron juntos"? ..._

─ Y ahora haces guardias nocturnas fuera de tu habitación.

 _Podría ser…_

─ Creo que… tenía temor de que pudiera volver a suceder… Además, simplemente no puedo seguir durmiendo.

─ Ella está bien.

Kenshin abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

─ Tomoe…

 _¡Tomoe-san!_

─ ¿Cómo…?

─ Puedo sentirlo. ─Quiso calmarlo, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho─ Ella sigue aquí dentro.

 _¿"_ Dentro"?

Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro; para Kaoru… Y para Tomoe, quien cayó de nuevo en los brazos de un angustiado Kenshin.

─ ¡Tomoe!

La joven abrió los ojos por unos segundos y de inmediato los cerró de nuevo; para Kenshin no pasó desapercibido un brillo en ellos. Llevó el cuerpo dentro de la habitación y lo recostó sobre el futon. Esa noche se quedaría ahí, al pendiente de ella.

A la mañana siguiente ella abrió sus ojos. Eran los mismos ojos apagados del día anterior. No pudo entender por qué aquello lo hizo sentir decepcionado.

─ Buenos días, Tomoe.

Ella solo lo miró como respuesta.

─ Si me permites… ─El pelirrojo se levantó de su sitio lentamente─ Iré a preparar el desayuno ─Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para luego cerrarla detrás suyo y comenzar a andar por el pasillo.

Cuando llegó a su destino y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes matutinos se dio cuenta de la presencia a su espalda.

─ Buenos días, señorita Misao. ─dijo con su habitual respeto, sin detener sus labores.

─ Himura… ─la chica se encontraba recargada en el umbral con sus brazos cruzados─ Dime… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

─ Ororo, el desayuno… ─Y justo al terminar la frase, su instinto sugirió que se agachara y no dudó en hacerle caso. Al incorporarse de nuevo observó el kunai que su amiga acababa de clavar en la pared.

─ No me refiero a eso Himura, y tú lo sabes, no te hagas el idiota conmigo. ¿Qué no estás preocupado por Kaoru? ─Ella sabía que lo estaba, todos podían suponerlo sin temor a equivocarse, pero de alguna manera esperaba obligarlo a admitirlo.

* * *

La noche anterior ninguno de los presentes podía conciliar el sueño.

─ Esto definitivamente no está bien…

─ Calma Misao, deja que Himura lo resuelva por sí solo; si te entrometes de igual manera no tendrá sentido. ─Aoshi intentaba lograr que su okashira se tranquilizara.

─ Tiene razón, Misao. Además, deberías tener más confianza en Kenshin; ¿crees que el dejará las cosas como están después de todo lo que ha pasado? Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que Kaoru es lo más importante para él. ─Afirmó el chico con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, a modo de almohada; completamente seguro de sus palabras

Pero Misao no pensaba lo mismo, después de todo se trataba de las dos personas más importantes para su amigo pelirrojo, ¿Cómo elegir a una sola? Ella no había podido elegir cuando su persona amada y su querido abuelo se enfrentaron, aun sí hubiera tenido la opción de elegir que uno viviera, los amaba a los dos, y los quería a su lado a ambos. Se había sentido decepcionada de su señor Aoshi, pero no había podido odiarlo, nunca podría. Y así mismo se sintió destrozada cuando miró a Okina en ese estado.

En esa ocasión, el único que podía hacer algo para arreglar las cosas era Himura Kenshin, pero, ¿si la indecisión no lo dejaba encontrar una respuesta?

* * *

Kenshin dejó el cuchillo sobre la madera y suspiró.

─ ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

─ Podrás elegir… ¿entre tu esposa y Kaoru?

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 2.**

 **新しい Notas:** Saludos! a ser sincera, sigo teniendo muchas dudas de esto jeje, pero he podido avanzar otro tanto y creo que ya solo falta lo último, espero que al final logre algo que puedan leer y pensar "fue algo lindo" y sentir que no ha sido tiempo perdido.

Kaoru Tanuki: Gracias! me animan mucho tus reviews xD espero que te siga pareciendo una linda historia. Verás... no creo que Kaoru necesite realmente revertir las cosas, más bien es solo darse cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece ;) espero haber explicado bien la idea que tengo de lo que le pasa. Y Kenshin, sí, creo que su problema en muchas ocasiones es que se encierra demasiado en sí mismo, por eso le pasa lo que le pasa jajaja. Que linda! espero no decepcionarte xD muchas gracias por leer.

Akisara145: Ah! me alegra que te esté gustando! Y espero que sí pienses publicar el tuyo! Sería genial un tema así con tu estilo, me encantaría leerlo! Yo también tengo dudas jaja pienso que a veces se me enredan las ideas. jaja creo que Kenshin en realidad nunca ha tenido mucha experiencia que digamos sobre esos temas... Intentaré que sea más abierto y expresivo xD  
Suerte también a ti y muchas gracias! :'D quería avanzar más pero la escuela no me dejaba x'D

Que estén muy bien y buenas vibras!


	4. Conviviendo

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Esto es de fan para fans sin fines de lucro.

 **¿Y si fuera ella?**

 **Capítulo 3: "Conviviendo"**

Era un nuevo día, Kenshin siendo como siempre el primero en levantarse. Al revisar la despensa se dio cuenta de que no quedaba mucho y decidió salir en busca de pequeños trabajos que le ayudaran a ganar dinero para el sustento de su familia. Internamente se dijo que de igual manera terminaría haciéndolo cuando Kaoru se encontrara incapacitada, él sabía en su corazón que ese momento llegaría algún día; y ahora todo se encontraba tan revuelto.

Yahiko había salido al akabeko como acostumbraba y Aoshi le había dicho a Misao que buscaría algunos alimentos por su parte, para retribuir de alguna manera su estadía.

Misao se encontraba en camino a la habitación de su amiga con intención de buscar pistas que pudieran ayudarles a traerla de vuelta, cuando se encontró mirando a Tomoe mientras ella colocaba algo de ropa al sol con tranquilidad.

Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Para ninguno de los habitantes de aquel dojo era fácil aceptarlo; aquella mujer que por fuera se veía exactamente como la Kaoru de siempre, pero que ya no irradiaba fuerza ni alegría, al mirarla a los ojos ya no se percibía aquel brillo, su voz ya no transmitía energía y su cuerpo se movía siempre con sosiego, en un estado de recato permanente.

Y aunque nadie había dicho una sola palabra, la echaban de menos... Giró de nuevo ante la puerta de papel y elevó la mirada al techo.

─ Kaoru… ─ soltó con un suspiro esperando que su amiga estuviera bien y volviera pronto con ellos, y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La preocupación de la joven okashira aumentaba cada día más, ante la aparente actitud calmada de su tonto amigo. Él simplemente salía desde temprano a quién sabe dónde. Casi inmediatamente después, Yahiko y su querido Aoshi-sama… Y cuando estaban todos en la casa, se comportaban como si nada sucediera. Por un momento sintió que era la única interesada por traer de vuelta a su amiga: Incluso dudaba que el estúpido pelirrojo decidiera dejar las cosas como estaban solo por pasar más tiempo con la que fuera su esposa.

En ese momento escuchó ruidos en la entrada y corrió para ver de quién se trataba. Sus ojos no podían haberse visto más abiertos.

─ Aoshi-sama que… ─levantó un dedo señalando a la persona detrás del ninja. ─ ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

En eso hacía su aparición la joven de mirada fría mientras sostenía un pequeño pañuelo en sus manos.

─ Enishi… ─Y sólo él supo entender que entre su voz se escondía la sorpresa y un gran cariño.

Al inicio se había sentido desconcertado, en su exterior la muchacha era la misma joven Kamiya que él conoció, su cara era la misma, su cabello atado en una coleta baja, tal como hacía su amada hermana en vida, y sus ojos… su esencia…

Avanzó uno, dos pasos con lentitud y se lanzó hacia ella reduciendo de golpe el espacio que los separaba, abrazándola con desesperación.

─ Hermana…

Ella solo acarició los perlados cabellos.

─ ¿A qué se debe esto, Aoshi-sama? ─Misao susurró disimuladamente a su eterno guardián.

─ Ya lo verás.

La joven solo frunció el ceño.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió entre la tranquilidad de cada individuo concentrado en sus asuntos. Aoshi se había dedicado a leer varios pergaminos que había encargado le hicieran llegar, Enishi había permanecido al lado de su hermana como un patito pequeño siguiendo a su madre. Misao miraba a Aoshi, entrenaba lanzando kunais a una tabla, Aoshi, la tabla, Aoshi y así sucesivamente.

Kenshin había llegado a la hora del almuerzo, Yahiko se había quedado en el akabeko y todos se habían reunido en aquel salón.

─ Yukishiro Tomoe. ─llamó Aoshi. ─ He estado investigando y debo saber si ha sentido la presencia de Kamiya Kaoru en este tiempo.

Todos los presentes lo miraron intrigados.

─ Cada vez… ─Respondió sin cambiar su expresión, como era común en ella. ─ la siento más lejana.

Tanto Misao como Kenshin sintieron un dolor en el pecho.

─ Como pensé. ─el joven ninja aclaró con su habitual calma. ─ el alma o esencia de Kamiya se desprende poco a poco de su cuerpo, mientras no exista una fuerza capaz de traerla de vuelta, su esencia seguirá desvaneciéndose y luego de un tiempo…

Kenshin escondió su expresión bajo su flequillo, agachando la mirada.

─ Si el tiempo se prolonga demasiado, ella no volverá.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por los ojos de Misao─ Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Si ese sigue siendo su cuerpo! ─levantó un dedo apuntando a Tomoe.

─ Un cuerpo es tan solo un contenedor de la esencia. Dos almas distintas no pueden coexistir al mismo tiempo por periodos prolongados.

La joven se dejó caer en su sitio. Kenshin se mantenía callado, con la mirada oculta tras su rojo cabello.

─ Existen maneras de llegar hasta ella. Una es mediante algún experto que pueda indicarnos cómo uno de nosotros podría lograr una conexión, y otra es esperar que ella misma desee volver mediante la conexión con su cuerpo y la esencia que lo habita.

Todos los presentes se miraron.

─ Yukishiro Tomoe. ─los fríos ojos azules se clavaron en ella con indiferencia. ─ Debo saber si está completamente dispuesta a devolver el cuerpo de Kamiya.

Ella mantuvo la mirada. ─ No tengo razones para oponerme.

Kenshin la miró con mitad asombro, mitad ternura. Enishi pareció algo consternado.

─ Nee-san…

Ella tomó su mano bajo la mesa.

* * *

Aquella tarde Himura Kenshin se había sentado en el pasillo que quedaba frente al patio, simplemente a ver las nubes y sentir la brisa fresca en su rostro.  
Seguramente todos los demás habían notado que su actitud había cambiado drásticamente. Claro que estaba preocupado por Kaoru; sin ella sonreír le costaba más trabajo, incluso llegaba a hacérsele pesado. Pero Tomoe había sido su esposa, y él la había amado como a nadie en el mundo. Tampoco su convivencia en el tiempo que vivieron juntos había sido fácil, él se esforzaba constantemente por hacerla sonreír, aunque gran parte del tiempo ella parecía ausente. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo razón alguna para dudar de su amor por él, además vivieron juntos sucesos que habían sido tan importantes en su vida.

Miró a su lado al escuchar los pasos.

─ Enishi…

─ ¿qué tanto piensas? ─lo miró aparentemente sin expresión en su rostro. No sentía pena por él, pero tampoco el odio de antaño.

─ Creo que tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. ─sonrió con melancolía, volviendo la mirada al patio.

─ En el pasado lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora no me es posible. ─Enishi había podido llegar a conocer lo que pensó y sintió su amada hermana por él y lo había perdonado; y sabía que él también le había perdonado lo sucedido durante su justicia humana.

─ Y supongo que tú debes estar contento de tener a tu hermana de vuelta.

─ No.

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja.

─ Ella no es mi hermana.

─ ¿Qué? Solo porque su exterior no sea…

─ Mi hermana ya no debería estar aquí, y tú lo sabes.

Kenshin abrió los ojos a la par de su boca.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ Debes haberte dado cuenta de que no es igual que cuando ella estuvo viva. Una parte de ella puede volver y tú puedes percibirla, así como yo lo he hecho siempre. Pero me he dado cuenta de que hay una parte de ella que jamás regresará.

Kenshin recordó la última vez que la había visto en su sueño.

" _Cuida a Enishi… Por ahora no estoy sonriendo para él "_

 _¿Pero sería posible que ocurriera de la misma manera entonces?_

─ Después de todo, ella y mi hermana no se parecen en nada. ─El de cabello plateado llamó la atención del pelirrojo mientras recordaba los momentos que estuvo con aquella joven atrapada en su isla.

─ Y, sin embargo, consiguió llegar incluso al corazón de alguien como tú.

El mencionado arqueo una ceja con expresión de incredulidad.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

─ La protegiste.

─ Lo hice por el recuerdo de mi hermana.

─ Dudo mucho que solo eso haya sido suficiente. ─Solo obtuvo un profundo suspiro como respuesta─ Además, sé de lo que la señorita Kaoru es capaz. No veo por qué no conseguiría ganarse el corazón de cualquiera.

Enishi sonrió, con una casi imperceptible y fugaz sonrisa. Acto seguido se levantó y sin decir más se fue.

* * *

Al llegar a la cocina, Enishi se encontró con Tomoe que terminaba de preparar la cena. Se acercó a ella, tomó unos cuantos tazones para el arroz y una bandeja y los llevó a la mesa. Al regresar a la cocina se apoyó en una pared cruzando los brazos y llevando su mirada al suelo.

─ Hermana…

Ella detuvo sus labores un momento para demostrarle atención. Enishi siempre se preocupaba demasiado por ella y nunca se preocupó por esconderlo.

─ ¿Puedo saber… por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué ahora? ─la miró con aquella intensidad característica de él.

─ Ya lo sabes.

Enishi bajó la vista al suelo. El jamás se había atrevido a contradecirla. Siempre quiso ser bueno para ella, y aunque en el fondo sus intenciones eran distintas, no se lo revelaría.

Luego de escapar de la policía había llegado a rakuninmura sin planearlo. Había encontrado a un molesto anciano que intentaba acercarse a él, cuando todo lo que quería era estar solo. Había leído el diario de su querida hermana y se sentía confundido, molesto consigo mismo por haber desperdiciado el tiempo. No quería saber nada de nadie ni volver a ver a nadie que le recordara su pasado. Solo quería ser alguien de quien Tomoe pudiera sentirse orgullosa, y entonces, se había sentido tan perdido sin propósito alguno a seguir. Sin embargo, el viejo se le acercaba a hacerle preguntas sobre él y sobre el diario y todo aquello que lo hacía sentirse trastornado. No quería actuar de un modo que su hermana hubiera podido reprochar, pero ese hombre comenzaba a colmarle la poca paciencia que tenía.

En ese momento supo que su hermana estaba preocupada por él, por el rumbo que tomarían sus acciones después de todo lo ocurrido.

─ Estaré bien. ─ Entonces sintió la tibia mano de ella sobre su barbilla, haciendo que levantara la mirada hacia el rostro femenino que esbozaba una tenue y cálida sonrisa. Ella siguió su camino al comedor y él la miró atravesar el umbral─ Es extraño… ─ pensó en aquella sonrisa. No era la que tanto había deseado ver; era la mirada de su hermana que le era tan familiar, en un rostro distinto… Uno que le causaba un sentimiento que no podía describir.

El de cabello plateado pensó en lo extraño que era tener esa mezcla de sensaciones dentro suyo. Algo que no había experimentado antes, junto a un cálido calorcito dentro de su pecho. Sentía el cariño y las ansias de tener cerca a su querida hermana, pero a la vez la sentía muy lejos, más lejos que nunca antes. Al mismo tiempo que veía el cuerpo de aquella muchacha que en un principio le había parecido extraña e insípida a comparación con su bella hermana. Pero que luego, al final, le había provocado un sentimiento de paz interior, como si el verla a ella le asegurara que todo podía estar mejor, que, a pesar de la oscuridad en su interior, él también podía ser apreciado y tratado como un igual, sin ser juzgado. Fue en aquel momento en que realmente deseó que el antiguamente llamado battousai, desapareciera para así poder quedarse con todo lo que había perdido y encontrado hasta entonces. El recuerdo de su hermana, esa nueva luz que lo intrigaba y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba.

Era por esa razón que no pudo reaccionar, no pudo acercarse más a su hermana, porque, aunque quisiera estar a su lado y recuperar el tiempo perdido, la joven Kamiya permanecía ahí de algún modo. No era solamente su cuerpo, era algo de su esencia que se negaba a dejar aquel lugar, a aquellas personas, al mismo hombre, por el que probablemente se mantenían unidos su cuerpo y el alma de su hermana. Un sentimiento en común.

Recordó al pelirrojo, maldiciendo su suerte al tiempo que pensaba lo difícil que sería para el convivir diariamente con esas sensaciones en esa extraña situación.

* * *

Un par de días más pasó, y poco había cambiado. Kenshin de vez en cuando se ausentaba y cuando estaba en la casa procuraba ayudar a Tomoe en las labores ante la mirada lasciva de su hermano. Pero su actitud no era la usual, se había vuelto más callado y tampoco sonreía.

Esa mañana Tomoe se encontraba realizando las labores. Kenshin la miraba fijamente, sentado en el pasillo que daba al patio. Yahiko caminaba por ahí justo en ese momento y se detuvo a cuestionarlo.

─ Hey… ¡Kenshin! ─Intentó con más fuerza al ver que no respondía.

─ Oro… Ah, disculpa Yahiko, no te vi. ─ trató de sonreír como solía hacerlo.

─ Sí, ya lo noté… Kenshin, no estarás pensando…

Él agachó la cabeza y suspiró, intuyendo a qué se refería el pequeño.

─ ¿Tú crees que podría? ─Alzó la mirada al cielo, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo una leve brisa mientras evocaba el recuerdo de aquella alegre voz pronunciando su nombre con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada llena de un brillo que hacía tiempo echaba de menos.

Y el joven estudiante entendió lo que quiso decir ese gesto.

De pronto el pelirrojo agachó la cabeza mientras un kunai se clavaba en un pilar cercano a él. Una enfurecida Misao se acercaba a trancos largos.

─ ¡Himura! ¡¿Qué haces ahí sentado durmiendo como idiota?! ¡El tiempo está corriendo y no hemos conseguido saber más sobre Kaoru!

─ Cálmate, Misao. No hay mucho que Kenshin pueda hacer, además no es como si él tampoco estuviera preocupado. Es Kaoru de quien estamos hablando, ¿lo olvidas?

La joven ninja se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesta y bufó─ Si algo malo le sucede no te lo perdonaré, Himura.

─ Misao… ─Aoshi se acercaba en esos momentos con noticias. La mencionada trató de recobrar la compostura aparentando una madurez que, a todas luces, no tenía aún. Detrás de Aoshi se encontraba un joven de apariencia serena, tez clara y radiante, cabello castaño claro y ojos expresivos y brillantes.

─ ¿Quién es ese? ─preguntó la joven sin ningún recato. El mencionado se inclinó a modo de saludo, mientras mantenía las manos cruzadas dentro de su yukata.

─ Su nombre es Ryosuke, según me informaron, es quien podrá ayudarnos a traer de vuelta a Kamiya. ─Aoshi notó enseguida como el rostro de su protegida se iluminaba, al tiempo que la mirada de los demás presentes se posaban sobre ellos, por lo que decidió guiarlos al salón con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

─ Verán... ─ Comenzó─ ya han existido casos en que las personas que tienen la habilidad que conocemos como proyección astral durante el sueño, sin darse cuenta se ven expuestos a presencias que pretenden aprovechar la situación de vulnerabilidad en la que se encuentran. Ha habido casos en que se tiene éxito, y otros en que sucede lo contrario. El propietario original, se extravía demasiado lejos para encontrar el camino de regreso al cuerpo físico... Pero, cuando un alma se ha extraviado y otra ha tomado su lugar, se puede realizar una conexión, para intentar traerla de vuelta, siempre y cuando la que ha ocupado el cuerpo, esté dispuesta a devolverlo.

─ ¡Perfecto! ¡Hagámoslo ya mismo entonces! ─Misao alzó la voz.

─ Antes que nada, debo tomarme un tiempo para preparar a la persona que se encargará de hacerlo.

─ ¿Y esa quien será? ─Preguntó Yahiko.

─ Debería ser alguien que posea la habilidad, pero no tenemos la certeza de que alguien de los presentes sea el indicado. Lo mejor será utilizar la conexión que ya se ha realizado anteriormente. ─El joven shamán dirigió una mirada a la joven de apariencia delicada─ Deberé pedirle que se tome un tiempo para los preparativos…

* * *

Durante esa tarde y la mañana siguiente Ryosuke se mantuvo cercano a Tomoe, haciendo preguntas y explicándole sobre cómo encontrar el camino correcto, entre otros detalles importantes. Kenshin había vuelto a realizar las labores y entre tanto y tanto dirigía miradas inquietas a la pareja. Aoshi y Enishi lo notaron, pero solo uno lo expresó.

─ ¿Qué te preocupa? ─Preguntó el peliblanco con descuido, en un tono carente de emoción.

─ No lo sé.

Enishi frunció el ceño pensando que el actual Kenshin Himura no se suponía que respondiera de ese modo. Frío, al parecer sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

─ ¿Crees que el tipo no sea de fiar?

─ No es eso.

─ ¿Y entonces…?

─ No es nada. ─El pelirrojo continuó su camino hacia la cocina, notando que Enishi lo seguía.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Kenshin alzó su voz, sin detenerse ni voltear a mirarlo.

Enishi entrecerró la mirada y se mantuvo firme esperando que el pelirrojo lo encarara.

─ Tienes dudas…

Kenshin le regresó una mirada fría, sus ojos parecían tener un ligero destello dorado. Enishi lo notó al instante.

─ No es eso. ─Kenshin simplemente siguió en lo suyo.

─ ¡Claro que lo es! ─estalló apretando sus puños─ Eres un idiota, lo eras antes y lo serás por siempre. No puedes decidir aún cuando la situación es tan clara. Siento lástima por esa chica.

Kenshin se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, sin cambiar su postura firme.

─ No lo sientas. Yo no dejaré que algo malo le suceda. La traeré de vuelta.

─ Claro, así como lo has hecho siempre, ¿no? ─Respondió con sarcasmo. Kenshin solo agachó la mirada, herido, lo que le permitió rematar─ Entonces debo suponer que no te importa qué suceda con mi hermana, mientras tengas a la chiquilla de vuelta.

Kenshin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

─ Yo… ─Tampoco quería que el alma de Tomoe sufriera consecuencias por lo sucedido. El principal culpable había sido él por encerrarse en sus dudas y de nuevo quien le tendía una mano y evitaba que se hundiera era ella. Solo deseaba que estuviera bien─ ¿Y tú? ─Atinó a decir sin levantar la mirada─ ¿estás bien con la idea de perderla de nuevo?

─ Ya te dije lo que pienso, no lo repetiré ─dijo dándose la vuelta.

─ Enishi… ─lo llamó antes de que se fuera─ a ti… ¿te interesa la señorita Kaoru?

─ No la mereces, después de todo... Ni a ella ni a mí hermana. ─Dijo antes de atravesar el umbral y alejarse del lugar.

Kenshin siguió con su labor, ordenando todo lo necesario para preparar el almuerzo, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho el que fuera su cuñado. No era que él deseara quedarse con Tomoe, por supuesto que ella no podía reemplazar a Kaoru, o viceversa. Él las había amado a las dos, de manera distinta.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado el hecho de que Tomoe no se encontraba con él y que no lo haría nunca más. Tampoco pensó encontrar a alguien como Kaoru, ni en sus sueños habría podido imaginar que ella le daría una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más.

Al inicio intentó no permitírselo, sabía que algo malo podía suceder, pero le había resultado imposible, tanto por parte de Kaoru, como de la suya. Así se decidió a intentarlo, era lo correcto, a donde lo había conducido su destino. En el momento en que Kaoru le confesó que quería estar siempre con él, no pudo negarlo más y se lo expresó. Le confesó también que para él, su hogar estaba con ella. Cuando todo eso se vio amenazado por su pasado, por un momento no supo qué hacer, le debía demasiado a Tomoe… Luego, de nuevo, Kaoru le había recordado lo bello y valioso que era su presente, y que debía protegerlo. Había visto la imagen de Tomoe en sueños y eso había sido todo lo que necesitó para alejar sus dudas entonces.

Pero ahora…

Antes se enfrentaba al fantasma de su pasado, y contaba con la fuerza de Kaoru a su lado. Ahora esa fuerza se había ido y los fantasmas eran realidad. Era lógico que se sintiera perdido. Necesitaba a Kaoru de regreso, pero no podía comprometer la seguridad de Tomoe.

* * *

Esa tarde los habitantes del dojo se habían reunido a cenar en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propias preocupaciones. Se fueron retirando según como fueron vaciando sus platos. Tomoe terminó de arreglar la cocina cuando todos estaban en sus habitaciones y de camino a la suya se encontró con Kenshin recargado sobre uno de los pilares.

─ Lamento no haberte ayudado en la cocina. ─ él la miró con seriedad desde su puesto.

─ Es mi trabajo. ─ respondió como era natural en ella.

─ Normalmente no sería de ese modo.

─ ¿Te resulta incómodo? ─ preguntó en un tono neutral, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

─ Es extraño. ─ el pelirrojo volvió su mirada al cielo nocturno─ El tiempo que vivimos juntos… me esforzaba en hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance porque tu no me dejabas ayudarte en la cabaña. Tampoco quería contradecirte, solo quería que estuvieras lo más cómoda posible.

Ella lo miró sin decir nada, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

─ Iré a traer té.

Kenshin la miró en su camino a la cocina y suspiró volviendo la vista al cielo. No pudo evitar pensar en aquella alegre y dulce joven de carácter fuerte. Ella probablemente le habría recriminado guardarse las cosas para sí mismo tanto tiempo, en lugar de compartirlo con ella. En cambio, Tomoe siempre expresaba sus pensamientos más profundos en su diario y guardaba para él su apariencia calma, apacible y dócil. Jamás le hubiera hecho ver sus fallas, ni le llevaría la contraria reprendiéndolo cuando algo no le parecía correcto.

* * *

En su habitación la joven Okashira mantenía un lado de su cuerpo unido al shoji como si quisiera atravesarlo.

─ Suficiente. ─ llamó su protector, indicándo que, si continuaba con su labor, la puerta cedería.

Ella se quedó de piedra.

─ ¡Moo… no puedo escuchar nada!

─ Es porque no te concentras lo suficiente.

Misao hizo un mohín con sus labios y colocó con delicadeza su oreja rozando la superficie de papel.

─ Yukishiro volvió a la cocina.

Misao suspiró, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

─ ¡Aoshi-sama!

─ Vuelve a tu futón y déjale esto a Himura.

La mencionada obedeció con resignación y se dirigió con pesar a su futón esperando conciliar el sueño.

* * *

─ Gracias. ─ El pelirrojo tomó la taza de té y ella solo asintió como respuesta─ Aoshi dijo que podría haber sido más grave si tu no estuvieras en su lugar… Tampoco te he agradecido por ayudarnos cuando pasó lo peor.

Al voltear a mirarla se dio cuenta de que ella le sonreía. De inmediato giró la vista a su taza de nuevo.

─ Tomoe… Yo…

─ Sabes… ─él la miró sorprendido─ Conservo los recuerdos de mi vida anterior, pero este no es mi cuerpo… Es lógico que no pueda sentir del mismo modo. Este cuerpo reacciona de acuerdo a sus memorias. Y dentro de mí siento lo que ella siente. Siento las distancias, los detalles… Este cuerpo reacciona a tu voz, a tu mirada… Así como a tu ausencia.

Kenshin sonrió con melancolía. ─ Cuando estuvimos juntos… Yo no sabía cómo demostrarte todo lo que sentía por ti. Intentaba diariamente todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. No sabía cómo podría llegar a devolverte una mínima parte de todo lo que tú me habías dado. Eras una luz en mi mundo de oscuridad. Como la luna alumbrando la noche.

La joven de semblante impasible sintió una leve punzada de dolor en su pecho, pero no lo demostró.

─ No te puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando te perdí…

─ Lo sé. ─Se apresuró ella sin cambiar su semblante, ni la emoción en su voz─ Yo lo sé.

El pelirrojo sonrió aliviado y suspiró.

─ Durante ese tiempo permanecí en la oscuridad sin ninguna esperanza, y ninguna luz que me guiara… Entonces la encontré a ella y fue como un nuevo amanecer, brillante y lleno de calidez. Finalmente veía salir el sol del nuevo día. Era feliz de verla sonreír, siempre esforzándose, con tantas ganas de mejorar en todo lo que hacía... Pero luego…

La joven frente a él bajó la mirada. No quería recordar el dolor del segundo hombre que había amado, ni de su querido hermanito pequeño.

─ No quiero perderla de nuevo, Tomoe… Este hombre ha comprendido que parte de su existencia vive para ayudar a quienes encuentra en su camino y necesitan de su ayuda, pero otra parte, una que no creía que viviría de nuevo; existe por ella… Y yo no puedo… El verte a ti y verla a ella es algo que… simplemente no… ─ él también agachó la mirada con pesar, pensando si podría herirla de alguna manera─ Tomoe… Yo te amé demasiado…

─ Yo estoy aquí por una razón. ─ Dijo con su voz calma, sin moverse ni un ápice.

Él la miraba expectante. Ella pudo notar la consternación en su rostro.

─ Te lo dije la última vez que nos encontramos. ─Tomó con delicadeza su mano, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Kenshin pudo ver ternura en su expresión─ "Cuando sonríes muy dentro de ti, estoy sonriendo contigo"; "siempre, desde que te conocí" siempre fue así… Para ella es lo mismo.

Los violáceos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

─ Ahora se que Enishi está bien, así que… Debes dar lo mejor también. Ella te está esperando…

─ Gracias, Tomoe. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

 _Después de todo, el sol y la luna no pueden permanecer unidos._

...

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 3.**

 **新しい Notas:** Saludos! Este capítulo me ha costado bastante escribirlo, jeje No se si me fui demasiado lejos... tenía algunas dudas, no sabía si les parecería muy confuso, yo la verdad he tenido ideas mezcladas (y estados anímicos también...) pero espero que haya quedado algo que aún les parezca interesante. Según mis ideas, falta uno, o a lo mucho dos capítulos para terminar. Y les confesaré que desde el inicio tenía pensada la conclusión a la que llegó Kenshin al final, aunque quería que hubiera un poquito más de dudas y acercamientos con Tomoe, pero me parece algo muy complicado xD aún tratando de ponerme en una situación similar, al menos yo no elegiría mi pasado, siempre intento seguir hacia adelante. Y a esto súmenle que nunca he podido captar al 100% personajes "serios" como Tomoe o Uchiha Sasuke... A Aoshi me limito a usarlo como una especie de robot para mi conveniencia jajaja  
En otras noticias... Estoy muy emocionada por lo que viene de rurouni Kenshin! el live action, los nuevos capítulos del manga, la nueva, algo costosa y muy bella figura que sale en este mes...  
En fin... debería estar avanzando en proyectos finales de semestre, pero me remordió la consciencia llevar más tiempo con esto del que me había propuesto. Espero que este no haya sido uno de esos capítulos con los que piensan: "por esto esperé?" y que haya valido el tiempo que se tomaron en leerlo.

Kaoru Tanuki: Muchas gracias! Exacto! :'D diste en el clavo en todo! aunque no fue precisamente a él a quien casi le explota la cabeza jaja. Es más fácil imaginar a cada una en su forma natural y no como una mezcla, creo. Y claro que tiene que luchar por ella, no solo porque yo quiera que sea así *guiño* jajaja. Yo tenía tiempo preguntándome qué haría Kenshin en una situación como esta porque en el manga lo vemos dudar entre algo que ya no estaba y algo que había encontrado y podría perder. Quise que de alguna manera las tuviera a ambas, pero sigue siendo un problema porque Tomoe de cierto modo ya no pertenece a ese mundo. Pensé que lo más lógico sería que luche ahora por restablecer el orden natural de las cosas. Luego recordé la película de "la noche del demonio" y utilicé la idea de manera que también me ayudara a resolver mis traumas con ella jaja. Además de ver un doujinshi muy lindo sobre Kaoru perdiendo la memoria, y Kenshin desesperado porque la extraña mucho, ella en ese doujinshi tiene un aire bastante parecido a Tomoe.  
Aoshi es el más confiable de todos los del grupo, gracias a él descubrieron lo de la muñeca en el manga xD y me encanta pero yo no lo entiendo así que me parece muy difícil de "utilizar" jaja. Me llevo mejor con Kenshin, Kaoru y Sanosuke, así que me ha sido un poco más difícil esta historia. A Misao la veo como la única que siempre ha sido capaz de reprender a Kenshin cuando se equivoca, sin pensárselo dos veces jaja. Así que sí, a mi un par de veces me hubiera gustado hacerlo también. Yo quería hacerlo dudar más, pero no pude jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo =') Saludos y que estés muy bien!

Akisara145: Algo así :)... Aunque siento que no supe dejar del todo claro el cómo lo hizo.  
Jajaja es que quién más podría? solo Aoshi xD  
Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review :'D espero que te siga pareciendo interesante... Fuera de eso, echo mucho de menos a mi battousai favorito! x'D espero que puedas actualizar pronto, y sobre todo que estés muy bien!

Adrit126: Gracias por tu review =D creo que muchos nos lo preguntamos alguna vez, pero a mi me sigue pareciendo difícil ver a Tomoe como algo actual si no tiene un cuerpo propio como Kikyo, Por eso me gustan las historias alternas donde ambas tienen la misma am "oportunidad"?... Espero que también te haya parecido interesante este capítulo y que estés bien!

Gracias a quienes leen, siguen y agregan a favoritos! Que estén muy bien y buenas vibras!


	5. Avanzando

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Esto es de fan para fans sin fines de lucro.

 **¿Y si fuera ella?**

 **Capítulo 4: "Avanzando."**

Era un día como cualquier otro, pero para Kenshin, ese día en especial, el sol parecía más brillante, la brisa cálida que se coló al correr la puerta de su habitación le pareció más agradable que en días anteriores, y su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente ligero y animado. Con ese pensamiento se propuso dar comienzo a las actividades diarias.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Tomoe, que preparaba el té. Le dio los buenos días con gusto.

─ Pareces bastante animado hoy. ─dijo en su tono de serenidad habitual.

─ Creo que es gracias a ti. ─Kenshin respondió con naturalidad, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro─ Siempre me has ayudado, creo que no terminaré de agradecértelo.

Ella le mostró una ligera sonrisa como respuesta y él comenzó a sacar los pequeños platos para servir el té y desayunar.

En el transcurso del día, Kenshin hacía las labores mientras Tomoe seguía preparándose con Ryosuke, cada cierto tiempo él se acercaba a ellos, escuchaba atento y participaba en la conversación.

Esa noche, al terminar la cena el joven shaman decidió comunicarles que el tiempo de recuperar el alma extraviada estaba cerca, era cuestión de que ellos decidieran los últimos detalles.

─ Necesitaré de un acompañante que sea cercano a la persona, para que ayude a traerla de vuelta.

─ Ahí estaré. ─Kenshin habló con decisión.

Luego de explicar los detalles, la mayoría se retiró y Kenshin decidió terminar de ordenar el lugar. Misao le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Yahiko para acercarse a hablar con su pelirrojo amigo.

─ Oye Kenshin… ─el mencionado giró a verlo─ ¿de verdad está bien? ¿Crees que… es seguro confiar en ese chico?

─ Todo estará bien Yahiko. ─con cuidado colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño─ Debemos hacer todo lo posible por traer a la señorita Kaoru de vuelta.

─ ¿Y ya no te preocupa lo que pase con ella? ─Misao preguntó con incredulidad. Durante el día había observado con cuidado cómo el pelirrojo se acercaba más a la mujer de mirada fría; en la mañana los había visto sonreírse y bromear en la cocina, y el resto del día, cada tanto tiempo el pelirrojo dejaba sus actividades para estar al pendiente de ella y permanecía cerca─ ¿Te has decidido ya?

─ Misao-dono… ─Suspiró profundamente─ En ningún momento he tenido dudas sobre eso.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Pero si…!

─ Ustedes… luego de todo lo que ha pasado… todos ustedes se han dado cuenta de lo que Kaoru-dono significa para mí... Tomoe ha hecho demasiado por este hombre, no puedo permitirme causarle más daño, pero… aun así, algo es muy claro para todos… Ella pertenece aquí. Confío en que todo esto se solucionará y finalmente. la tendremos de regreso. ─El pelirrojo terminó con un gesto serio en su rostro y salió de la habitación, seguido por Misao y Yahiko.

─ ¿Lo ves? ─el menor cruzó sus brazos tras su nuca─ te dije que confiaras en Kenshin. Después de todo él es quien menos puede estar sin Kaoru.

Misao de pronto sintió una cálida mano acariciando su cabeza.

─ ¿Ya estás más tranquila? ─Su protector habló en mitad reproche.

─ Jum… ─La joven resopló como berrinche─ Himura siempre necesita de alguien que lo haga reaccionar, puede ser un idiota a veces. ─Terminó con una sonrisa, mientras por su mente pasaban recuerdos del tiempo que pasó con él.

* * *

Todo estaba listo la noche siguiente. A regañadientes, Yahiko y Misao habían "aceptado" reunirse en el patio, a cierta distancia de la habitación de Kaoru, donde permanecerían solamente Ryosuke, Kenshin y Tomoe. Ella se había despedido apropiadamente de Enishi, quien había aprovechado el tiempo que restaba con ella y ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que debía seguir el camino correcto para honrar a su hermana y que ella pudiera ser realmente libre. Su corazón se sintió reconfortado por primera vez desde que era un niño, al recibir un último abrazo de ella. Se sentó en un rincón alejado de los demás, esperando para ver la conclusión de todo aquello y pensó que si salía como todos esperaban, lo primero que él haría sería visitar una vez más la tumba de su hermana.

Dentro de la habitación, Kenshin y Tomoe estaban sentados frente a frente, vigilados por Ryosuke, quien vigilaba que el camino de Tomoe fuera el más accesible. Terminaba de colocar velas y esencias cercanas. Kenshin, mientras tanto, ayudaba a quien fue su esposa, a recostarse en el futón. Tomó su mano y la apretó con delicadeza. La joven sintió su calidez como un ligero roce, y un brote entre doloroso en su pecho. Después de todo, aquél no era su cuerpo.

─ De verdad… ¿Estarás bien? ─Kenshin la miró con dulzura y preocupación en sus ojos.

─ Alguien… ─sonrió─ está esperándome también, y… Seguro también tú estarás mejor con quien realmente pertenece a este lugar… Solo espero que… no sigas culpándote, también le haces daño a ella. ─Tomoe colocó una mano con suavidad sobre su pecho.

─ Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente… ─Kenshin cerró sus ojos sintiéndose inconforme al no poder solucionar las cosas por sí mismo.

Ryosuke le indicó a Tomoe que se relajara lo máximo posible y mantuviera su mirada fija en la llama de una vela, manteniendo el deseo de encontrar a la joven perdida, por el bien de todos. Acto seguido, comenzó a recitar las palabras que actuarían como protección y guía tanto para quien se iría, como para quien tendría que volver.

De pronto, todo se volvió negro, su cuerpo de nuevo se sentía tan ligero como el aire, ella se mantuvo serena y comenzó a caminar en la penumbra hasta que vio una silueta familiar. Al acercarse y notar a quién pertenecía, sonrió. La figura de un hombre alto y delgado, con un ligero movimiento dejó ver otra más pequeña, que escondía su rostro con sus manos. Ella se acercó hasta retirarlas dejando ver su gesto preocupado.

Sin soltar su mano, volvió sus pasos, con ella siguiéndola, hasta que la de coleta alta detuvo su paso.

Tomoe se volvió a mirarla y en respuesta ella negó con la cabeza, insegura.

─ Yo no…─Agachó la mirada mientras sus hombros comenzaban a temblar ligeramente.

Tomoe colocó su mano en la barbilla de Kaoru, haciendo que subiera la mirada hacia ella.

─ No puedo ir… ─se sacudió de nuevo agachando su rostro.

─ He venido por una razón. ─Tomoe habló con firmeza, tomando las manos de ella entre las propias─ Yo… tenía a mi prometido en mi corazón cuando lo encontré. No deseaba amarlo, pero sin darme cuenta, por un breve momento, pensé en una vida a su lado, a pesar de que no era mi destino.

─ Yo… ─ Kaoru se sintió avergonzada de mostrar dudas cuando entendió frente a quién se encontraba, ─ Yo nunca podré hacerlo feliz por completo.

─ Yo necesité de alguien que me demostrara que aún estaba con vida, que podía ser feliz y hacer feliz a alguien más. ─la miró a los ojos─ Del mismo modo, él necesita de ese alguien, que pueda darle la felicidad que él me devolvió y no pude darle… No podría hacerlo… Te necesita a ti…

" _Ken-san no me ha elegido a mí… ni a Tomoe-san."_

─ Tomoe-san… ─Kaoru recordó las palabras de Megumi

" _Te ha elegido a ti."_

─ ¿Puede algo que se ha roto, volver a unirse?

Kaoru abrió los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Tomoe parecía tan tranquila mientras le decía aquellas palabras.

─ Tu… Tomoe-san… ¿No deseas volver a su lado?

─ Mi lugar no está más a su lado… y el tuyo no está aquí. Aún hay cosas que debes saber, pero si no regresas, él no podrá avanzar. Y tampoco aquellos que los rodean.

Entonces entendió que se incluía a ella misma en aquella frase.

─ Lamento haber causado todo esto…

Tomoe negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

─ ¿Está Kenshin bien?

─ Lo estará ahora. Solo debes regresar. ─se colocó detrás de ella, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, dándole un ligero impulso─ No lo hagas esperar.

Kaoru ladeó su cabeza intentando mirarla a los ojos─ Gracias… Muchas gracias. ─y después de sentir un impulso, comenzó a caminar.

Tomoe miró su figura perderse, de pronto sintió algo cálido envolver su mano. Dirigió su mirada a ella y luego hacia aquel rostro que adoraba ver.

─ Bienvenida. ─le sonrió.

─Lamento la tardanza. ─le sonrió de vuelta─ Tenía cosas qué hacer.

─ Podría esperarte mil años si hace falta. ─Akira Kyosato comenzó a caminar llevando a su amada de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia una brillante y cálida luz que abría paso a un gran y abundante campo cubierto de flores, llenándolos de paz.

* * *

Kaoru sentía una fuerza atraerla desde cierta dirección, era ahí hacia donde ella se dirigía, pero comenzaba a sentirse perdida en medio de aquella oscuridad. Deseaba escuchar la voz de Kenshin, o tener de nuevo la guía de Tomoe, o sentir la seguridad que le había dado aquella persona que se había acercado a ella cuando estuvo asustada y le había aconsejado ser fuerte y no rendirse.

Comenzaba a escuchar murmullos a su alrededor que cobraban fuerza de nuevo. Escuchaba cosas malas sobre ella y sentía que incontables ojos la miraban con ira y pena.

─ _Kenshin_ … ─cerró sus ojos y tapó sus oídos con sus manos, diciendo su nombre para darse fuerzas.

─ Kaoru-dono… ─Kenshin no había dejado de soltar nunca su mano, apretándola ahora con más fuerza─ Puede que no sea suficiente. No sé cómo expresarme, tengo un pasado oscuro, la he puesto en peligro en más de una ocasión… Soy un hombre con mil defectos, pero por favor…

─ ¡ _Kenshin_! ─pensó al tiempo que dirigía sus pasos hacia donde provenía la tenue voz, mientras un aroma a cerezos se hacía más y más fuerte.

─ Por favor regresa…

─ Kenshin… ─Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo sentir su mano, sostenida con firmeza entre otras dos cálidas manos.

─ Todos aquí la necesitan, tiene amigos que la aprecian mucho y… aunque puede no ser gran cosa… También tendrá todo de mí… todo cuanto desee.

Ryosuke se detuvo al sentir la presencia que no le era familiar, pero se mantuvo observando hasta que el espadachín de cabello rojizo la reconociera. Entonces podría asegurar que su misión había concluido con éxito.

─ Kenshin. ─Kaoru giró la mirada para darse cuenta de que Kenshin sostenía su mano entre las suyas, al tiempo que apoyaba en ellas su frente. Deseó escuchar qué más tenía para decirle, pero su corazón se estrujó al verlo tan abatido sin poder notar su presencia, que decidió llamarlo de nuevo.

El mencionado retiró su cabeza de la mano que sostenía, y dirigió la mirada al futón, encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules y brillantes, como el mar ante un día de sol. Esa era la mirada que recordaba y que anhelaba volver a ver, mirándolo con aquella ternura que, como en muchas otras ocasiones, le había hecho detener su respiración por un instante.

─ ¡Kaoru-dono! ─sus ojos muy abiertos con sorpresa, su corazón latiendo a ritmo acelerado─ ¡Kaoru! ─Se abalanzo sobre ella, acercándola hacia él colocando la mano bajo su espalda, abrazándola con fuerza, para después acomodar la barbilla en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Era diferente. Y por todos los dioses, si había extrañado ese suave, embriagante y delicioso aroma.

Kaoru solo se dejó envolver entre sus brazos que parecían sostenerla con necesidad, hasta que casi sintió un ligero dolor.

─ Kenshin. ─posó la mano sobre el hombro masculino─ me estás apretando.

El mencionado aminoró la presión de sus brazos al instante ─ Disculpa.

En ese momento, la puerta de madera se abrió con fuerza, de un solo tirón, dejando ver dos pares de miradas curiosas. Ryosuke aprovechó la oportunidad para salir tranquilamente de la habitación y Aoshi tomó de la muñeca a su eterna protegida, halando hacia afuera sin decir palabra; al verlo Yahiko simplemente suspiró y cerró de nuevo el shoji.

Kenshin suspiró aliviado.

En el patio, mientras el aprendiz del estilo Kamiya Kashin, y la okashira de los oniwabanshu de Kyoto vitoreaban, como solo ellos sabían, Aoshi los observaba con calma. Y la figura que hasta entonces había permanecido impasible, se alejó hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

* * *

─ Lamento… haberte preocupado. ─Kaoru habló con voz tenue, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kenshin─ Creí que… estarías mejor con alguien más… alguien como Tomoe-san.

El pelirrojo endureció la mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos. Tal vez sería mejor ser honesto de una vez por todas. Dejó salir un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar.

─ Lo que tuve con Tomoe estuvo mal desde su inicio. Yo le había arrebatado lo más importante en su vida, y ella no podía abrir su corazón por completo. Por mi parte, siempre intenté que mis sentimientos llegaran a ella, pero no fue hasta el momento de su muerte, que sentí poder derrumbar la barrera que había entre nosotros. Sin embargo, después de aquello solo quedaba culpa y remordimiento. Yo no podía hacerla feliz por completo porque fui yo quien le arrebató su felicidad sin saberlo, y por el mismo motivo, ella no podría darme felicidad plena. Yo no podía verle sonreír de manera honesta, desde su corazón. Siempre fui como un niño que anhelaba su aprobación y muestras de su afecto. Nunca pude en realidad tratar de reparar el daño que le causé. ─el pelirrojo la soltó delicadamente, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

─Megumi-san dijo que… yo no podría ser un reemplazo para… Tomoe-san. ─Aunque aún no estaba segura de confesarle sus temores a su amado, sintió que sería mejor ser honesta con él.

Kenshin puso una mueca de disgusto en su rostro preguntándose por qué la doctora tendía a ser tan brusca con su joven amada. Ella era una mujer mayor y lo suficientemente astuta como para intuir que aquellos comentarios harían mella en la mente de la joven maestra.

─ Bueno, en cierto modo… tiene algo de razón.

Kaoru apretó los dientes mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo avergonzada y con un nivel de autoestima disminuida… por su parte, el pelirrojo suspiró profundamente.

─ Lo que tuve con Tomoe, todas las faltas que nos dañaron a ambos. Jamás las he sentido aquí… entre nosotros. ─con los dedos presionó el mentón de la joven, haciendo que elevara la mirada hacia él─ Tomoe es un bello recuerdo grabado en mi corazón. Pero lo que realmente lo hace sentir pleno, ha sido vivir a su lado. Escuchar su voz decir mi nombre con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre abriéndome su corazón sin reservas; sin barreras que me hayan impedido alguna vez disfrutar de su compañía y su inmenso cariño. Me reprimí a mí mismo por algún tiempo, tratando de no poner su vida en peligro, pero siempre regresaba a mí. Si en algún momento fui yo quien quiso poner barreras de distancia o indiferencia, nunca fueron lo suficientemente sólidas como para resistir un solo toque suyo.

Los ojos de Kaoru comenzaron a ponerse acuosos, mientras ella apretaba los labios para no dejar salir el llanto.

─ Solo con su sonrisa alejaba la culpa y el dolor que quedó en mi corazón, llenándolo de dicha en su lugar. ─entrelazó su mano izquierda con la de ella, y dirigió su mano derecha a la mejilla femenina, limpiando con ternura una lagrima que caía.

─ Lo que he encontrado aquí, no se puede comparar con lo que haya podido vivir en el pasado. ─En un impulso, llevó su cabeza hacia la de ella, rosando frente con frente─ Cuando dije que este era mi hogar, te reconocí a ti, y a mí mismo, que mi lugar estuvo aquí desde que nos conocimos, hasta que no me quede vida. Mi lugar está a tu lado. No podría ser feliz de otra manera.

Kaoru colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Kenshin, acariciando su cicatriz con el pulgar, sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

─ Los errores que he cometido en el pasado, en adelante prometo corregirlos, tanto como me sea posible. Seré sincero para que entre nosotros no falte comunicación. Siempre podrás contar conmigo y confiar en mí, porque mi propósito será apoyarte, y cuidarte; y mi mayor anhelo y recompensa será verte feliz, como lo ha sido siempre.

─ Kenshin… ─ Kaoru quiso decirle lo feliz que la hacían sus palabras, la intensidad con la que correspondía esos sentimientos. Pero algo se lo impidió.

En un veloz movimiento, Kenshin terminó por eliminar la corta distancia que había entre ellos, impidiéndole probar sus labios como había querido desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Para Kaoru el tiempo se detuvo, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sin poder creer que en verdad aquello estaba pasando. La suave sensación de los tibios labios de Kenshin sobre los suyos, de pronto desapareció, como si toda ella se hubiese congelado. De pronto no existía el tiempo ni el espacio, solo pudo sentir cómo el calor se apoderaba de su rostro, cuando recordó las miradas que se habían asomado antes a la habitación.

─ ¡Kenshin! ─se separó de él poniendo una mano sobre el pecho masculino que asomaba por la abertura de su gi y que, dicho sea de paso, se sentía inesperadamente fino.

─ No te preocupes. ─colocó su mano sobre la que ella mantenía en su pecho, impidiendo que se alejara─ ya se han ido. ─Afirmó al sentir la calma fuera de la habitación. De inmediato supuso que el joven shaman les había indicado que todo estaba bien y debían retirarse para darles su espacio. Seguramente, para ese momento debían estar en sus habitaciones. Su instinto le rogaba que continuara con lo que hacía, pero su sentido de la razón le indicó que debía empezar por cumplir lo que recién acababa de prometer.

Tomó de nuevo cada mano de ella, con una suya y suspiró.

─ Con el propósito de ser sincero… hay algo más que debes saber, Kaoru. ─pudo sentirla tensarse─ Durante el tiempo que estuviste en la isla con Enishi, yo no… no sabía que eso era así… Enishi me hizo… nos hizo creer a todos que tu…

Kaoru apretó con fuerza las manos de Kenshin. Sabía que le estaba resultando difícil decir aquello. Lo miró a los ojos intentando transmitirle seguridad.

─ Su objetivo fue hacerme creer que habías muerto. ─dejó salir un profundo suspiró antes de continuar, ante la mirada atónita de Kaoru.

─ Kenshin… yo siempre creí que solamente me había llevado con él… siempre hablaba de cómo me encontrarías y él aprovecharía ese hecho para dañarte. Nunca pensé que…

En un impulso, el pelirrojo la abrazó de nuevo, sin querer revivir aquella imagen de ella anclada a la pared por una espada que atravesaba su corazón, mientras la sangre corría por su mejilla producto de aquella cicatriz que jamás le pareció más horrible.

─ Todos, de inmediato quisieron tomar venganza contra Enishi… Fui el único que se derrumbó. ─escondió su rostro sobre la curva entre el cuello y hombro de ella─ No tuve la fuerza para levantarme. Sentí que había perdido todo, me sentí inútil, impotente… No pude proteger… lo más preciado que tenía y por ello perdí el deseo de vivir, no me quedaron fuerzas para nada. Me hundí en mi desesperación y cada día que despertaba, solo deseaba volver a dormir para siempre, aunque sabía que no podría alcanzarte en el lugar donde yo terminaría.

Kaoru sintió su corazón estrujarse y sin pensarlo, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Kenshin con su mano.

─ Entonces… ─De pronto reparó en algo─ ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la isla con todos?

─ Tomoe… ─Kenshin se aferró más a la pequeña cintura de Kaoru─ La vi en un sueño y me indicó que estarías esperándome, así que debía levantarme.

La joven sonrió.

─ También a mí me ayudó mucho. Creo que tenías razón en que es la persona más noble.

Kenshin abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mientras levantaba su cabeza, dejando ahora su barbilla sobre ella─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─relajó un poco sus brazos, permitiéndole encontrarse con el rostro de ella.

─ Cuando yo estuve perdida, pude darme cuenta de que era ella quien me guió gran parte del camino de vuelta. Me dijo que me estabas esperando… Aunque ahora parece como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, sé que ella me ayudó.

─ Ya veo.

─ ¿Pero por qué no me habías dicho lo que pasó antes? Los demás tampoco mencionaron nada.

Kenshin suspiró. Deshizo el abrazo para levantarse y colocarse detrás de ella, abrazando su cintura desde atrás, posando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

─ Ya que los fisgones se han ido a descansar… ¿le importaría si le hago compañía por esta noche?

Kaoru hizo una mueca de reproche con sus labios. Ahí estaba de nuevo hablando con aquella formalidad característica suya. Supuso que algunos viejos hábitos nunca se irían.

─ Por mí no hay problema. ─respondió con seriedad, pensando que al menos podría aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Kenshin se recostó de lado sobre el futón, apoyándose sobre su codo izquierdo y con su mano libre dio unas palmadas en el pequeño espacio vacío frente a él, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de ella.

─ ¿No te pondrás tu yukata? ─al terminar la frase se miró a si misma, confirmando que ella ya traía puesta la suya. Por un momento había olvidado cómo se sentía estar vestida.

─ No hace falta, no te preocupes. Además, no quiero despertar a nadie. ─La verdad era que al menos por esa noche, quería asegurarse de que ella seguía ahí con él.

Kaoru rió en su interior y fingió una seria expresión.

─ Pero al menos puedes preparar otro futón. Debe haber uno en el armar…

Pero no pudo terminar porque Kenshin la rodeaba con sus brazos, impulsándola con la fuerza suficiente para que cayera sobre su cuerpo. De nuevo la sangre le subió al rostro y de inmediato se acomodó en el futón, de espalda a Kenshin; retirando su cuerpo de encima del pelirrojo (para el desagrado del último). Aunque el espacio entre ellos seguía siendo tan pequeño como para que sus cuerpos se tocaran ante el más mínimo movimiento.

─ No respondiste la pregunta que te hice antes…

─ Yo les pedí que no dijeran nada. ─Kenshin la abrazó de nuevo, acercándola más a él─ Sabía que te sentirías culpable y tratarías de forzarte a demostrarnos que puedes cuidarte sola y no debemos preocuparnos por ti. A pesar de que es algo que hacemos por voluntad propia, lo desees así o no; y a pesar de que todos entendemos que Enishi no es cualquier persona. Incluso para mí fue difícil enfrentarlo… en muchos sentidos. Sabemos que eres una mujer fuerte y puedes defenderte sola, pero ya te he dicho muchas veces antes que poner en riesgo tu vida es algo de lo que más he odiado haber hecho. Protegerte, al contrario, ha sido de lo más reconfortante, satisfactorio y positivo en mi vida. No hay muchas cosas más de las que pueda sentirme orgulloso.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta, conmovida ante sus palabras, para encontrarse con la brillante mirada en sus ojos, mostrando su determinación.

─ A causa de eso… Cuando finalmente regresamos aquí, después de recuperarte en la isla… seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Aun… tenía sueños en los que Enishi, o algún otro te apartaba de mí y no podía hacer nada, o simplemente desaparecías sin dejar más que un rastro de sangre, o… ─Se detuvo ante el sutil y fugaz rose de los labios de Kaoru sobre los suyos. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró de nuevo─ Cuando eso sucedía, no podía volver a dormir, así que salía de la habitación y cuidadosamente venía aquí. La escuchaba dormir y me sentaba en el pasillo hasta que mi pulso dejaba de estar acelerado. A veces volvía a mi habitación y otras simplemente me levantaba a preparar el desayuno. Sin embargo, la última ocasión fue… algo muy distinto de las anteriores.

Kaoru ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, esperando que Kenshin continuara.

─ Esa noche… por alguna razón me vi en Kyoto, en los días que fui un Hitokiri… había una colina como la de la cabaña donde viví con Tomoe y había una figura, al subirla me daba cuenta de que era Tomoe, mirándome con desaprobación. Luego me señalaba al pie de la colina y miraba tu figura, pude reconocerla al instante, pero no entendía que hacías allí. Cuando quise ir hacia ti, por más que avanzaba, parecías estar cada vez más lejos, hasta que terminabas por perderte en la oscuridad. De nuevo miraba a Tomoe, pero esa vez ella no podía ayudarme, simplemente agachaba la mirada con un gesto de derrota y yo no sabía qué hacer… Era un dolor angustiante.

En un segundo, llegó a Kaoru el recuerdo de Kenshin llamando con desesperación a quien fue su esposa.

─ Kenshin… ─cubrió sus labios con una mano que de inmediato Kenshin retiró con la propia.

─ Misao-dono me dijo que eso te había provocado inseguridad, pero… debes saber que yo dejé ir a Tomoe desde el momento en que me sonrió por primera vez y me impulsó a ir en tu búsqueda. Nunca pensé que eso se repetiría, mucho menos de la manera en que sucedió. ─con cuidado llevó la mano de Kaoru que había sostenido a donde se encontraba su corazón y la miro fijamente a los ojos─ Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal… Pero yo he estado seguro de querer estar contigo siempre, desde hace ya un tiempo atrás. Y si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que tú también lo estés aún. ─Acarició la mejilla de ella con su mano─ Eres lo más importante para mí.

─ Kenshin… ─Kaoru imitó el gesto que Kenshin acababa de realizar─ claro que lo estoy, tonto… Siempre lo he estado… Eras tú el que siempre quería escaparse de mí. ─lo miró tratando de fingir seriedad mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que se negaba a dejar salir.

─ ¿Entonces…? ─Kenshin la abrazó por la cintura nuevamente─ ¿Eso es un sí?

Kaoru se quedó de piedra─ ¿Un sí?

─ Bueno, si vamos a estar juntos para siempre, tendremos que casarnos, de lo contrario yo no podría… ─Se detuvo al pensar que Kaoru no tendría idea de lo que él hablaba. No pudo entender por qué a veces le resultaba más fácil expresarse con acciones que con palabras─ Después de todo, será mejor esperar, así es.

─ ¿Eh? ─Kaoru lo miraba con insatisfacción─ ¡Dime!

Kenshin alzó ligeramente sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

─ No es nada. De igual manera yo tenía intenciones de pedírselo antes de que todo esto pasara, solo que no sabía como hacerlo.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─ shh… ─Kenshin puso un dedo sobre sus labios─ aún puede que nos escuchen. No quiero que piensen cosas raras. Nos casaremos como se debe y ya después haremos muchas más cosas juntos... Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, Kaoru. ─Terminó con una sonrisa.

─ jum… ─aunque no estaba del todo convencida, al sentir la frente de Kenshin rosando la suya y sus manos acariciándole la espalda fue todo en lo que pudo concentrarse. De pronto permanecer despierta comenzaba a costarle trabajo.

─ Descansa, Kaoru. ─le dio un delicado beso en los labios, abrazándola con ternura, enfocándose en la sensación de tenerla segura entre sus brazos. Más confiado que nunca de que podría protegerla por siempre.

─ Buenas noches Kenshin. ─dijo antes de quedarse dormida, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y paz en su corazón.

─ Buenas noches, Kaoru. ─cerró los ojos imaginando la cantidad de cosas que tendría por delante con Kaoru. Cosas que anhelaba desde antes, y cosas a las que nunca se imaginó que alguien como él podría aspirar. Y sin duda, no cometería los mismos errores que en el pasado, las cosas serían diferentes; todo saldría bien y él haría tan feliz a Kaoru, como ella lo hacía a él, cada día.

Antes de quedarse dormido, un ultimo pensamiento llegó a su cabeza.

─ _Seguro mañana será un día muy agitado_.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **新しい Notas:** Saludos! Bueno... sigo teniendo dudas aún jeje, espero que no quedara algo muy pesado de leer o demasiado meloso, pero la verdad siempre he querido que Kenshin sea más abierto y se sincere con Kaoru, así que aproveché la oportunidad jaja. Espero que al leerlo no les represente un tiempo perdido. Tampoco estaba segura de dejarlo así o continuarlo pero creo que ya sabemos lo típico que sigue después, celebración y despedidas, no?  
De verdad agradezco a las personas que han llegado hasta aquí, dejado review, dado favoritos y seguir... Gracias por darme las ganas de seguir a pesar de las dudas.

Kaoru Tanuki: Hola! otra vez, gracias por tu bellísimo review. Yo no podría haberlo explicado mejor! :) No sabes lo de acuerdo que estoy contigo xD y es algo que me exaspera un poco de la serie, aunque bueno, es verdad que no es shojo, pero quisiera que al menos una vez profundizaran un poco ese tema para dejar en claro lo que piensa Kenshin. Sí es algo difícil, pero creo que si Kenshin como hemos visto ya aceptó quedarse con Kaoru, y no ha tenido dudas al respecto, yo creo que eso lo impulsaría a no flaquear ni retractarse. Sobretodo siendo el personaje que se guía por lo que es más correcto.  
Exacto! siempre he estado de acuerdo con esa idea, es como dicen en otra de mis series favoritas: "No pueden aferrarse al pasado, porque sin importar que tan fuerte lo hagan,ya se ha ido."  
Enishi yo pienso que ha tenido un tiempo reflexionando y atenuando sus emociones, jaja. Eso pensé cuando vi la imagen de él y Oibore juntos. Me imagino que leer el diario de Tomoe, debe haberle hecho cambiar su manera de pensar muchas cosas. Y creo que también entiende muy bien a Kenshin, aunque es lógico después de haberlo estado vigilando tanto tiempo. No se, yo siempre le vi mucho potencial xD a pesar de su locura.  
Y te repito que concuerdo totalmente contigo! Creo que así como él entiende bien a Kenshin, tienen algo en común. Creo que Enishi también es como muy demasiado perceptivo, y a como lo vemos en el manga, nadie logró acercarse tanto a él, como lo hizo Kaoru. Él no hablaría tranquilamente con cualquier persona así como lo hizo con ella. Pienso que Enishi pudo ver lo especial que es Kaoru al conocerla, igual que Kenshin; que por cierto, nunca ha sido posesivo. No comparto la idea de que se menosprecie demasiado como vemos en algunos fics, pero tampoco se valora lo suficiente, me gusta cuando lo hacen ser celoso, pero dudo que pudiera llegar a ser muy posesivo, él siempre pone el bien estar de los demás antes que el suyo, con más razón tratándose de Kaoru, lo último que pretende es darle problemas. Además entiende que vean en ella lo que él ve, jaja.  
Jajaja, te seré honesta... La verdad es que siempre me olvido de Yahiko. Me encanta, pero siempre que imagino cosas, es el ultimo a quien recuerdo, y cuando lo hago, no sé qué hacer con él. Pero me gusta la idea de mostrar que ya ha madurado un poco más.  
Te lo digo! me entiendes perfectamente jaja! Sí, casi se puede decir que lo hizo por ella misma, con un poquito de ayuda. y sí, pero cuando uno duda, pues la voluntad como que pierde su efecto, pero ya tenía la idea de que ellas se encontraran, algo así como en "el conjuro", dije: por qué no usar la idea y volverlo algo lindo y menos lúgubre, aunque también recordé en momentos a "once upon a time".  
Oye! ya que lo mencionas, yo lo leí en un grupo... y si eres la misma persona que lo tradujo y lo subió, déjame decirte que eres mi heroína! porque si no mal recuerdo compartiste otros lindos también (aunque ese fue mi favorito) pero de verdad que al menos para mí, ver o leer algo nuevo sobre Kenshin, así de bonito es ah! de lo mejor que puedo hacer con mi tiempo jaja. Y sí, los de ese tipo no son de mis favoritos tampoco, jaja. Y claro! nos merecemos un "The last" versión Kenshin y Kaoru, o algo así jajaja. Muchas muchas gracias, de verdad! Luego me pondré al corriente con "Donde perteneces". Nos leemos, que estés muy bien!

Akisara145: Yo también! jaja Quería hacer que Kenshin dudara más y hubiera más encuentros con Tomoe, pero mi Kenshin interior no se dejó jajaja. En mi mente él desde lo de Enishi estuvo seguro de elegir a Kaoru y dejar esa parte de su pasado atrás.  
Muchas gracias! Siii, en el anime sobre exageran algunas cosas, pero creo que Kaoru sigue siendo un buen personaje, aunque en los ovas tampoco me gustó mucho. Pero yo me quedo con lo bueno. En toda la saga de Enishi, me gustó su actitud... De haberme pasado a mí, habría dudado mucho más y me habría deprimido jajaja.  
Ah, vale la pena la espera, no te preocupes, además es muy comprensible. Y muchas gracias por la compensación, sin duda valió la pena! seguiré esperando lo que sigue jaja. Que estés muy bien! :)

Adrit126: Aw, gracias por tu review. Sip, aunque creo que él en realidad no hizo mucho, pero sí, yo apoyo el KenKao, así que tenía que arreglarlo, jaja. Saludos!

Ane Himura: Me alegra mucho que te haya parecido así! :) Espero que no haya sido diferente este capítulo, aunque no fue muy pronto que digamos, jeje.  
Oye, hace mucho, bastante tiempo medio recordaba haber leído un fic, el tiempo que no tenía cuenta y no me animaba a publicar nada jaja, acabo de caer en cuenta que algunos eran tuyos, si no me equivoco... hay unos que me encantaron, ese que siempre me quedé con ganas de saber como habría sido es "amor de un vagabundo", según como avanzaba la historia. Creo que re leeré algunos en futuros ratos libres!  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) Saludos!

Buenas vibras!


End file.
